Shining Star
by venturrieb
Summary: Rachel has a g!p and is rather insecure about it until her girlfriend Santana changes that. This story follows the couple from their first time in high school to Rachel turning into a bit of a badass, and them getting married and starting a family. This story was originally "The One With The Shining Star" from 'Let Me Love You'. Pezberry ON HIATUS more on profile
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is chapter 13 from 'Let Me Love You'. It was getting quite a few request for some sequels because people wanted to see different stuff happen for Rachel and Santana. There fore It was decided that I would delete it from 'Let Me Love You' and turn it into it's own story, so here it is.**

**THIS IS THE PROMPT THAT STARTED IT ALL from Guest: Could you do when where Rachel has a g!p and is insecure about it, so Santana helps her feel good about herself (it doesn't have to be through smut)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its character because if I did either Pezberry would of have had some Pezberry lovin' a long time ago.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"Rach, baby please open the door." Santana pleaded outside her girlfriend's door.

"No, just go okay. Just leave!"

"I'm not leaving Rachel, so please just open the door." The Latina sighed and banged her head against the door. Rachel had locked herself in there twenty minutes ago and was showing no signs of coming out any time soon.

Santana and Rachel had been dating for the past nine months, after have forming and unlikely friendship over the summer. Things were complicated at first at school, but with a few threats, and the help of Quinn, Brittany, Puck, and Sam, the happy couple was left alone. The two girls had had their share of fights and misunderstandings, but their love always prevailed. So how the two girls ended up in this situation with Santana begging for Rachel to let her inside you may ask, well… it started out with a kiss.

A kiss that quickly became heated and turned into full blown make out session. Santana kept pulling Rachel closer, wanting as much contact as possible. Eventually only to hook her leg over Rachel and straddled her. Santana and Rachel hadn't had sex yet because Rachel was still very uncomfortable with the equipment she was working with. Santana knew about it, she had since the two girls had become friends, and it didn't bother her one bit, but the same couldn't be said for Rachel. Therefore whenever things became heated between the two Rachel put a stop to it. But with Santana there kissing all over her Rachel wasn't paying much attention, then Santana straddled her, invoking a moan from the smaller girl. The Latina took that as a go ahead from her girlfriend and began grinding her hips against Rachel's now fully erect cock. Santana had managed to undo Rachel's jeans before everything kicked into gears and Rachel was practically pushing her out of her bedroom with tears running down her face. Leaving them here: with the Latina pleading outside her door.

"Rachel, you have to talk to me, I don't want us to keep going on like this, I love you so much, and I hate that you always feel the need to hide this part of you from me." Santana spoke through the wood door.

"Then maybe we shouldn't go on."

Santana felt a knife go through her heart at the words of her girlfriend. Not once in the nine months of dating had the girls ever even considered breaking up. "Rachel you don't mean that. You're just upset." Santana waited for Rachel to say something, but all she heard was harder crying and the only thing she could picture was her girlfriend rolled up on the floor crying. She sunk down to the carpet floor and leaned her head against the door listening to the broken sobs. "Do you remember when we were five," she began. "In kindergarten, and randomly one day during recess Puck walked up to you and handed you a bunch of sunflowers and dandelions, he was about to explain what they were for when Dave walked up and pushed you on to the ground making you drop the flowers and scrape your knee…" Santana heard bustling from the other side of the door and figured it was Rachel getting closer. "I remember watching you burst out into tears, as you cried for your dad and daddy…" A tear roll down the Latina's cheek as she remember mini Rachel on the ground with tear stained cheek and red eyes. "I didn't know how to get them to the playground, so instead I helped you up and carried your star bag. I brought you over to the bench, and made you sit."

"You were so mad." Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper as she leaned against her bedroom door. "You started pacing back and forth like your mother does and you were mumbling in Spanish… I just stared at you, with silent tears running down my face. I sniffled-"

"And I stopped ranting in Spanish," Santana picked up the story, "So I could get a napkin and band-aid from you backpack."

"You wiped my cut and put the band aid over it."

"Then I looked at you," Santana chuckled to herself.

"And you said I was special. That I was a star just like the one on my back pack and band-aids. You said I was the brightest star ever. Then you hugged me, and whispered in Spanish, _tu eres mi estrella brillante_… you are my shining star."

"You still are, always have been actually." Santana admitted.

"I love it when you tell me that story." Rachel sighed out as her eyes began to drift close.

"And I love telling you that story, although there is a part of it that I never told you before."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked her voice full a sleep from excessive crying and a day of school.

"The flowers… you've always thought they were from Puck."

"Aren't they?"

"No."

"What are you talking about Tana?"

"They've always been from me."

"What?" Rachel looked up at the door even though she couldn't see her girlfriend.

"Those sunflowers and dandelions were never from Puck… they were from me. That's why I was watching him give them to you." Santana lifted her head when she heard a soft click and the door open. Rachel was sitting cross legged, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you just saying that so that I'd open the door?" Rachel had a small pout on her lips and Santana couldn't resist leaning in and kissing the pout away.

"No. I'm saying it because it's true. You can even call Puck and ask him. I've had that boy wrapped around my finger since kindergarten."

Rachel laughed before sniffling a little. "What does this have to do with- well this," Rachel motioned to her crotch area.

"Well," Santana began, standing up and helping her girlfriend up, "Nothing actually." Santana led Rachel to the bed and pulled back the covers before they crawled in. Santana propped herself on one elbow leaning over Rachel. "I just know it always helps you calm down or fall asleep, which I figured were both rather important right now since you're only running on five hours of sleep which then messed with your night and morning routines to end with you having a very bad day."

"Very true. I still can't believe he gave us that paper to be due to the next day."

"Mmm," Santana leaned down a pressed a kiss to Rachel's shoulder. "I know you get really self conscious about your extra appendage Rachel, but you have to know its okay. It doesn't make you any less of a girl, or any less of a star. Your fathers raised you to be open minded and to accept things and people as they are, so I don't understand why you can't accept yourself. You're beautiful Rachel every inch of you from head to toe, ever scar, every birth mark, every mole, and your extra appendage. All of you, you're beautiful."

"You haven't seen it."

"Then show me."

"San-"

"No, Rach, show me. I promise you once I see you, all of you; I will still find you just as breath taking."

"Promise you won't run."

"I promise," Santana sealed her promise with a passionate kiss to Rachel's lips. Once she pulled away she rested her forehead against Rachel's. She could feel as the girl began to shimmy out of her jeans and underwear under the covers. Santana took liberty in helping her out of her shirt and bra once she was done. "I'm going to pull back the covers now okay," Rachel only nodded. "I love you Rachel," Santana whispered before kissing the diva and pulling back the covers.

Rachel slammed her eyes shut as the Latina took in her body. Her tan skin with minor scars from dance classes and gymnastics along with perfectly toned abs from the same activities her perfectly toned legs no doubt from her elliptical work outs , and there, in between the thighs that Santana had dreamed of sinking her teeth into was the semi hard tan seven and half inch cock that had scared the girl she loved.

"God…" Santana breathed out, she's not sure how long she had been staring at her girlfriend, but figured it had been awhile due to the burning in her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Rachel opened her eyes at the Latina's words only to close them again when Santana crashed their lips together. Kissing her girlfriend hard; trying push through as much passion and love as a kiss could. Rachel wrapped her hands around the Latina's neck and pulled her in closer, her semi hard becoming fully erect with the moans escaping Santana.

"Ugh, make love to me Rachel."

"What?"

"Make love to me."

"San…"

Santana crashed her lips against Rachel's once again. "I want" she moved to straddle her girlfriend. "To feel you." The Latina ground her hips against Rachel's earning a gasp and moan from the small diva. "All of you."

"Ugh! God San!" Rachel started bucking her hips against her the Latina's. "I've never-"

"I know," Santana kissed the side of her face. "Just do what feels right."

Rachel nodded and sat up she kissed down her girlfriend's neck, biting her pulse point before running her tongue over it. Santana moaned at the feeling and bucked her hips. Rachel's hands traveled to the bottom of Santana's shirt, she stopped and looked up into the Latina's eyes asking for permission, Santana nodded and Rachel slowly began to lift the shirt kissing every inch of the tan skin in the process. Her eyes immediately locked on to the red laced bra incasing what she imagined to be the most perfect breast. Before she knew what she was doing Rachel's teeth were digging into the top of the right breast while kneading the left. Santana's back arched and her hands made their way to chestnut hair. In a swift motion Rachel unclasped the Latina's bra and latched her teeth on to one of her nipples while pinching the other one.

"God! Rachel!"

A moment later Rachel was flipping them over and leaving opened mouthed kisses along her girlfriend's body. She stopped at the top of her jeans and looked up into lust filled eyes that also conveyed more love than she ever thought possible. Santana nodded and Rachel pulled her jeans off along with her underwear, she tossed them to the side before hovering over the Latina.

"San," Rachel breathed out.

"Shhh," Santana reached her hand in between the two of them and wrapped her hand around Rachel's pulsing member.

"Oh God!" Rachel groaned out. Santana began moving her hand up and down her girlfriend's member, collecting her precome to help with the movement.

Santana stopped moving her hand up down Rachel's length and locked eyes with her. Slowly she positioned Rachel at her entrance and allowed her to slowly move all the way in. She hissed a little at the feeling Rachel was the biggest she had ever had and it was going to take a minute for her to adjust.

Rachel immediately panicked at the look of pain on her girlfriend's face and went to pull out. Santana grabbed onto Rachel's waist to stopd her, "You're not doing anything wrong. I just have to adjust; you're the biggest I've ever had."

"Are you sure?"

Santana nodded and pulled Rachel down for a kiss, "I'm sure, just go slow."

Rachel nodded and slowly began to rock her hips. Santana could sense Rachel resisting the urge to pound into her which is truly what she wanted now that the pain had been replaced with pleasure. "Faster Rachel!"

Rachel nodded and increases her speed. "Oh fuck 'Tana! You feel so good!" Rachel's head fell to Santana's shoulder and she couldn't help but bite her girlfriend.

Santana gasped and bucked her hips as she dug her nails into Rachel's back. Rachel hissed at the pleasurable pain, and started pounding into Santana like a jack hammer. "Damn it you feel so good! So- ugh- fucking- ugh tight!"

"Fuck! Rachel! Yes! Harder!" Rachel started to hit that special spot over and over and Santana could feel the coiling in her stomach. "Ohmygodyes!" Her nails dug further into Rachel's back only to slide down and grab onto to that perfect tan ass. "I'm gonna- oh god Rachel- I'm gonna!"

"Say my name Santana! I want you- to- fucking-" Rachel emphasizes everything with and incredibly hard thrust. "Scream- my- fucking- name!" Rachel's moved her hand down their bodies to rub and pinch Santana's clit; her teeth latch on to Santana's pulse causing the girl to completely let go.

"RACHEL OH SHIT YES!"

Rachel could feel the familiar tightening in her balls and thrusted harder into Santana pushing the girl over the edge for a second time only this time joined by Rachel who screamed her name at a perfect pitch. Rachel pulled out of her girlfriend just in time to watch as her cum completely covered the girl's torso. She collapsed next to Santana both of their chest heaving as they came down from their amazing highs. Rachel was the first to speak once they caught their breath.

"I didn't mean to cover you in my… stuff. I just don't know if I can get you pregnant or not, and I figured it's be better we didn't risk it because you have such a full life ahead of you, and I'd hate to put you in such a situation. I mean I wouldn't leave you to take care of the baby-"

Rachel was cut off when Santana topped her and pressed their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss; she only pulled away to whisper against Rachel's lips. "I never liked the idea of someone's cum covering me, but it's actually pretty hot. The way it just shoots out and lands right on me, it's like you're marking me, making me yours."

"Oh God," Rachel moaned, her member twitching at the thought of Santana in nothing but her cum.

"And I'm guessing you also like the idea."

"God yes. Making you mine and no one else's. You just laying there while I spray it all over you." Rachel's hand moved to her throbbing cock and she started to rub it up and down still mumbling words about painting Santana in her cum.

"Does that make you hot baby?" Santana husked in the smaller girl's ear.

"Fuck yes! I just want to paint you in my cum."

"Then do it." Santana rolled off of Rachel and spread her legs, giving her girlfriend a full view of her glistening sex. Rachel got up on her knees still stroking her member. She stared at Santana as her hand moved to her sex and she started rubbing her clit. "Cover me with your cum Rachel," Santana moaned out. And that's all it took to send Rachel into her second orgasm as spurts of cum covered perfectly tan skin.

"You look so hot with my jizz all over you." Rachel breathed out as she leaned over the Latina.

"Ready to go already?" Santana mused when she felt Rachel's cock press against her thight. "Wow, who knew Rachel Berry was such a sex fanatic."

"Hmm, this is what you do to me." Rachel smiled before catching her girlfriend's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up to this story or any other story for that matter so I apologize ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters nor do I own The Scientist by Coldplay**

* * *

**A yearish after this first chapter. The girls are in their senior year.**

Santana had a possessive yet equally protective arm wrapped her girlfriend when Defying Gravity started blaring from the side table. Quickly and sloppily Santana reached over to violently turn off the offending alarm clock. Rachel shifted in her love's arms, burying her face in the Latina's tan neck. Santana sighed as she thought about how the morning could progress, on first hand she could just go back asleep with her girl snuggled up against her and not wake up until her own phone alarm went off, or she could wake up the little diva so that she could start with her morning routine. After a good five minutes of an inner battle Santana came to a conclusion.

"Mi amor," she whispered gently while brushing aside dark chestnut hair.

Rachel groaned and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist, wanting the girl as close as possible. "Different morning routine," she mumbled. "Wake up at seven."

Santana arched and eyebrow in question, "When did you get a new morning routine?"

"You'll see," Rachel breathed out before falling right back asleep. Santana not being one to say no to sleep smiled contently and followed her girl's lead.

An hour later Santana's phone started going off, the sweet sound of Justin Timberlake's 'Damn Girl' filling the air. Santana reached over and dismissed the alarm before rolling over so that she was facing Rachel, a blush quickly made its way to her features once she noticed the tent formed in the sheet over her girlfriend.

"Rach," she whispered while shaking the girl a little.

Rachel opened her eyes, a small smile cracking her features as she looked up in dark loving eyes, Santana stared in awe for a second, finding her girlfriend incredibly adorable in that moment. The moment was quickly swept away though when Rachel realized what was going on in her southern regions. "Oh, shit San," Rachel quickly pulled her pillow from behind her head and covered herself. "I'm sorry, I'm usually up before you so you never have to see it," Rachel smiled sheepishly.

"Rachel, it's fine," Santana said as she pulled away the pillow.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded.

"So when did you get a new morning routine?" Santana asked her mind going back to earlier.

"Quite recently actually," Rachel answered while sliding out of bed. "You should try it, I think you'd like it."

"Really?" Rachel nodded, and before anything else was said Rachel's lips were molding against Santana's. Santana tangled her hands in chestnut locks a smile playing her lips when the two parted. "Shower?"

Rachel nodded and threw Santana over her shoulder as she charged into her ensuite bathroom.

* * *

"Hey baby," Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and placed a kiss against her cheek as her girlfriend switched out some of her books from her locker.

Rachel's cheeks turned a bit rosey, "Hi."

Santana chuckled, loving that she still had that effect on the shorter brunette. "Hey I'm going to be a bit late to lunch today; Coach wants me to go over some things with her. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is baby. I'll just be in the choir room. Meet me in there when you're done." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend before lightly pushing her against the lockers and leaning into her. Her semi hard pressing against Santana's center.

"Rach, you know you don't have to eat in the choir room anymore. No one would dare touch you unless they felt like meeting the angel of death." A bit of anger flashed in the Latina's eyes as she remembered the last person to bully her girlfriend over a little over a year ago. It was two days after Santana had made Rachel off limits, a cheerleader who had apparently been rather fond of Santana had cornered the girl towards the end of the period when she had left to go to the bathroom. Verbal insults were hurled along with some physical abuse. Santana and Quinn had just left Coach Sylvester's office when they heard yelling and crying; Santana pounced on the red head cheerleader while Quinn went to comfort the crying brunette. When the bell released for lunch Quinn took the cheerleader out the court yard and met up with Brittany where the two made a prime example of the red head and Santana went ahead and drove Rachel home. Since then not a single person had dared to do anything that even remotely came across as bullying the little singer. The wrath of Brittany, Santana, and Quinn just wasn't worth it.

"I know, but some habits are hard to break Tana, plus I kind of like having the time to myself." Rachel tried to reassure the her girlfriend with a smile.

Even though it had been a little over a year since Santana and Rachel started dating and Santana put the band on Rachel, the small brunette still had a hard time hanging out in large crowds. She usually spent lunch with Santana, Quinn, and Brittany, but today she just wasn't really up to it so she opted to spend some time in the choir room.

Things had been well for Santana and Rachel for the past yearish; especially after their first time together. It had changed something in Rachel for the better. She was much more comfortable with herself which lead to no tucking, less skirts and more jeans, tight fitted jeans which Santana greatly appreciated, and instead of sweaters Rachel was now found in blouses and t-shirts; Santana also appreciated that.

"Are you sure? Santana asked, I could ask Brittany or Quinn to meet up with you or something-" Santana was on her way into a full blown speech when she felt soft lips against her own.

"Baby, I think I'm rubbing off on you," Rachel giggled as she pulled away from the Latina's lips. "You were on your way to rambling."

"I was not," Santana whined as she pulled Rachel closer by her hips.

"You were," Rachel laughed and buried her head against the Latina's chest inhaling the citrus scent that she loved so much. "I love you Tana."

"I love you too baby." Santana dropped a kiss to the top of Rachel's head and pulled her in closer. "So much."

Santana and Rachel were able to stay like that for about a minute before the bell sounded, letting them know they were already late for class. Reluctantly the two pulled apart with small smiles gracing their features. "I'll see you at lunch," Santana said before dropping a kiss to Rachel's forehead once more and heading to class which was in the opposite direction of Rachel's. Rachel nodded her agreement and turned to make her way to her own class, unaware of the hazel eyes that had watched the moment between the two brunettes from afar.

* * *

Ten minutes into lunch Rachel was sitting in the choir room at the piano, gazing over the keys that had allowed her to express herself time and time again. She was eating her salad and humming to herself quietly when a familiar voice startled her.

"Where's Santana?"

Rachel looked up from her food to see Quinn Fabray standing in the doorway her cheerios uniform nicely pressed and wrinkle free. "Coach Sylvester wanted to talk to her about some things. She said she'd be late."

Quinn nodded and walked further into the choir room, hesitating a bit before taking a seat beside Rachel on the piano bench. Her eyes met with Rachel's and instantly Rachel could feel the hurt and love that radiated from them. "Please don't look at me like that Quinn."

"Rach-"

"Quinn don't, please." Rachel shot up from her spot next Quinn and went to gather her things.

"Rachel, stop," Pale hands gently held on to Rachel's wrist to stop her from packing up her things. Rachel's breath hitched at the contact but she didn't dare look back into hazel eyes. "Just tell me why her. Why Santana, Rachel?" Quinn asked her voice thick with emotion.

"It just happened Quinn, and neither of us wanted it to stop, so we pushed forward. And now here we are. Why are you asking about this now? We've been together for over a year" Rachel answered her eyes glued to the floor.

"Because I can't stand watching you two together. She's not right for you Rachel." Quinn stated bluntly.

"You don't know that."

"I do Rachel. I know Santana, I've known her since we were five, and I can tell you right now that she's not right for you."

"Then who Quinn!?" Rachel yelled her emotions getting the best of her.

"Me," Quinn spoke forcefully. "I'm right for you; I'm perfect for you Rach. We were perfect together. I know I messed up, but please give me another chance. I miss you so much." Quinn had tears running down her face at this point. "I love you Rachel. I have always loved you, and I know you still love me, so please, please give us another chance."

"No Quinn," Rachel pushed Quinn back her tears taking over more than she would have liked. "You can't come and say these things to me after a year; especially not today. Not when to years ago you asked me to be your girlfriend. You broke up with me Quinn not the other way around."

Quinn stepped closer to Rachel not liking being so far away from the girl, "If we hadn't broken up would we still be together?"

"I don't know Quinn! But it doesn't matter because you did, you broke up with me!"

"Rachel I broke up with you because of my father. He found out about us and threatened to ship me off to boarding school if I didn't break up with you. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again, so I did what I had to, and I promise you it killed me to do. To watch you run away crying when all I really wanted to do was take you in my arms and never let go. I never expected you to run into the arms of my best friend."

Rachel stared at Quinn with puffy eyes and tears running down her cheeks, "You never told me that."

"I know…" Quinn took another step closer to the crying brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist, forcing their eyes to meet she asked Rachel to do one thing, "Tell me you don't still love me Rachel, and I'll go."

"Quinn-" Rachel began.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me Rachel." Quinn pleaded, hopeful that the brunette in her arms wouldn't be able to do it. "Say it Rachel. Tell me."

"I can't!" Rachel finally shouted. "I can't look you in the eyes and tell you that I don't still love you because I do! You were my first Quinn," Rachel's voice had dropped to a whisper as her tears fell freely. "You were the first person to ever try and actually know the real me instead what I put out for everyone. You were the first person to look at me in way that made me feel like I mattered like I wasn't just another girl. Quinn _you_ were my first love… and I don't know how to stop loving my first." Rachel ran her hand through her hair as the tears grew harder. "So if you know how please tell me because I would love to know."

"Rachel baby," Quinn's own tears were falling rapidly. "You were my first too, and I want you to be my last. I love you so much Rachel." Quinn pulled Rachel against her chest for a hug only to be pushed back and to watch the girl running out of the choir room.

Unknown to the two girls a certain brunette was observing the exchange, her own tears taking over.

* * *

Rachel opted not to go to glee that afternoon and instead to make her way to the auditorium stage, the house was dark, but the stage was fairly lit as she sat at the piano that was surprisingly just sitting there. Before Rachel knew what she was doing sound was coming out of the piano as she gently pressed the keys, her voice was thick with emotion as the words fell from her lips

_Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets_  
_And ask me your questions_  
_Oh let's go back to the start_  
_Running in circles; coming up tails_  
_Heads on a silence apart_

Unbeknown to the singing girl a certain blonde wandered on to the left side of the stage, listening intently to what came from her first love's lips

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
_Pulling your puzzles apart_  
_Questions of science; science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

When Santana realized her girlfriend wasn't showing up to glee that afternoon and that Quinn was also missing she took upon herself to go and find the tiny girl hoping she'd find her alone of course. The Latina had pretty good idea on where her girlfriend might be and quickly made her way to the auditorium, the sound of Rachel's powerful voice already being heard from a few yards away. Quietly Santana slipped into the auditorium her heart clenched inside her chest immediately as she made her way down the aisle, the words taking their toll.

_Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_X4_

At some point during the song Rachel's eyes had closed and tears from the second time that day ran down her face. Rachel's head snapped to the side when she heard footsteps, immediately she went to wipe her tears when she saw her Latina girlfriend. "San-"

"That was great Rach," Santana spoke sincerely even though deep inside she was hurting incredibly. Her mind already convincing her of what was to come. "Who was it for?"

"No one," Rachel answered turning back to the piano. She couldn't stand to look her girlfriend in the eye after what had happened early.

Quinn stayed backstage as she listened to the two girls, her heart soaring at the thought that Rachel might be willing to give her a second chance, to get it right.

"Finn," Santana began to list names, her pain quickly turning into anger.

"It was for no one San, just a song." Rachel responded hoping the Latina would let it go.

"Maybe St. James, or better yet Puck, was it for Puck Rachel?" Santana question her voice leaking with venom making Rachel flinch. It was the same HBIC tone that she used before the previous summer, when she denied her feelings for Rachel with taunts and bullying.

"Santana what's going on with you? Why are you acting like this?" Rachel asked her tears starting to resurface again.

"Or maybe, just maybe it was for Quinn." Santana sneered, her eyes filled with pain, but her words with anger.

"Tana, what are you talking about. Why would that song be for Quinn? I told you it wasn't for anyone."

"Don't lie to me Rachel! I heard you talking to Quinn in the choir room during lunch! I went to meet you, and I saw her go in. How-" Santana's words turned pleading as tears forced their way to the surface.

"Tana," Rachel went to comfort her girlfriend only to have her jolt back and push her away.

"Don't." Santana ground out her face instantly hardening. "I loved you Rachel, I do love you! Not Quinn!"

"I know Tana."

"Hey!" Quinn stepped out on to center stage. "You don't know how I feel about Rachel."

Santana whipped around to see the offending blonde advancing on her "Really Quinn, you left because daddy dearly told you so. How does that transfer into love?"

"Russell would have shipped me away if I didn't break up with Rachel," Quinn yelled making her way towards the Latina. "I couldn't handle the idea of never seeing Rachel again!"

"So you'd rather see her crying instead. I was there Quinn when you broke her heart! I was there to help her pick up the pieces and to rebuild it! I was there not you! I love her! Not you!"

"I was her first love Santana! Me not you!"

"Quinn stop it!" Rachel yelled at the blonde making both Santana and Quinn turn to face the tiny diva. "You can't do this! I'm with Santana! I love Santana! She is the girl I want to hold me at night when I cry. Santana is the one I see myself with years from now. I see myself having a family with her and us growing old together. I'm sorry Quinn, but you and I ended a long time ago, and yes you will _always_ be my first love, but you won't be last."

Quinn shook her head as her tears fell, trying to run away from what Rachel said. It was like a dagger had pierced her heart "I- you- we-" Quinn stuttered out.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I love you, but I'm no longer in love with you.," Rachel approached the blond and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "I understand if you need time, but I hope you know I still want to be friends with you. You mean so much to me, and I would hate to lose you."

"I need time," Quinn whispered before running off.

Rachel was pinching the bridge of her nose when she turned to Santana. The Latina's cheek was stained with tears, but the crying had ceased. "How could you not tell me Rachel? How could you not tell me that my best friend was the one you cried over for weeks during the summer?"

"It was a secret Santana," Rachel plopped herself back down on the bench. "We were together for a year before we broke up. I knew how Quinn's family was so I understood when she asked me not to tell anyone. It didn't change anything when we broke up because if they found out that we _had_ dated her dad still could have responded badly. Although I had no idea it was because of her father why she broke up with me until a few hours ago."

Santana sighed and sat down beside Rachel, "You still love her," it was meant to be a question but came out as more of a statement.

"Tana, I love Quinn the same way you love Brittany. They were both our first love, and you can never really stop loving your first love, but that doesn't mean you want to be with them. I love you Santana," Rachel placed her hand on her girlfriend's cheek to turn her face so they were facing each other. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too Rachel, so much," Santana leant forward and molded her lips with Rachel's.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Quinn," Rachel apologized once the two broke apart for air. "I should have but-"

"Hey it's okay," Santana placed a finger against Rachel's lips. "I understand, just tell me now if there's anything else I need to know." Rachel shook her head no. "Good. And um, can I just ask… did you ever, you know, with Quinn?" Rachel couldn't suppress her giggle and shook her head no.

"You were my first. First, forever, and last."

A smile spread across the Latina's face and she nudged Rachel's nose with her own. "_tu eres mi estrella brillante." _(You are my shinning star)

"I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see. **

**Song: The Scientist by Coldplay**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What? An update? Impossible! Haha no, it is an update, so yay! Just some quick stuff then you can get to reading. The original idea was supposed to be Cassandra having a thing for Rachel and Santana getting jealous, but I started writing and it turned out with Cassandra and Rachel being friends. All mistakes are mine.**

**ALSO: Do you guys think I should get a cover for my stories, and if so would you be willing to make it for me?**

**WARNING: Smut in the beginning.**

**DISCLAIMER: For whatever reason which I'm unaware of, I don't own Glee or it's characters. So yeeaaaahhhh. Its a bummer. Therefore I settle for fanfic.**

* * *

Rachel jerked herself off a few more times before positioning herself at her love's entrance and pushing in. "Rach!" Santana cried out as Rachel pushed in deeper. "Fuck Rach!"

"Shit Santana," Rachel breathed out as she slowly started move, "How are you still so tight?" Rachel shuddered, loving how Santana's pussy swallowed her whole.

"I don't know baby, UGH! I love it when you make love to me." Santana panted while she gripped on to Rachel's lower back.

Rachel dropped a kiss too Santana's neck before whispering in her ear. "I could do this all day Santana. You're it for me."

Rachel's words seeped into Santana's sex hazed mind fueling to only add to the intense pleasure she was receiving from her lover. "You're it for me too Rach. No one else."

"No one else could do this for you Santana." Rachel started to speed up her thrust a little when she knew Santana would be on the verge of coming. "No one could ever love you like I do; I'll always put you first. I love you so much. Not Brittany, not Michelle, not Erin. I'm the only one who could ever love you like this."

"Yes Rachel! God yes!" Santana's nails dug into Rachel's back drawing a bit of blood when she felt the familiar coiling in her stomach. "Only you!" The rhythm was familiar but still just as desirable. Each time Rachel pushed in Santana's hips rose from the bed only to fall back down when Rachel pulled out so that just the tip of her remained inside the Latina.

Rachel sped up even more, soon pounding into her girlfriend at an uncontrollable pace, when she felt her sucking her in and not wanting to let go. She knew that's when she had started hitting that special spot. "I'll love you forever Santana. Like no one else. As long as you'll have me I'm yours. I promise."

"OH GOD YES YES YES YES!" Santana began to shake underneath her lover once her orgasm shot through her. The look on the Latina's face was nearly enough to send Rachel over the edge, but she managed to reel it back in, in order to continue making love to her girlfriend. Rachel slowed her thrust to the pace she had at the beginning, Santana's body immediately responded to Rachel's actions.

"I'm going to marry you some day Santana." Rachel bit down on Santana's pulse point gaining a moan from the girl beneath her she kissed it gently before whispering. "I'll be Rachel Lopez." Santana moaned again this time at the sound of the name. Rachel knew how much of turn on it was for Santana when she talked about being married to the Latina and taking her last name. "Oh, shit San, can't hold it in anymore." Rachel buried her head in the Latina's neck.

"Let go baby," Santana panted out. "Ohh!" Santana gasped when she felt Rachel's hand rubbing her clit. "YES RACHEL! DON'T STOP! KEEP GOING! YES BABY!" Another orgasm made its way through Santana, and soon enough she felt Rachel releasing her seed inside of her, and that alone sent her into a body thrashing, screaming orgasm. Rachel rocked her hips at a very slow pace helping Santana ride out her orgasm before she collapsed on top of her. Both girls took a minute to regulate their breathing. Santana spent her time running her fingers lazily through Rachel's hair while Rachel traced random hearts just below her shoulder.

"I love you Santana." Rachel placed a small kiss just above her girlfriend's chest.

"I love you too," the Latina mumbled, the three orgasms and long day clearly taking their toll as she started to drift off into sleep.

Rachel giggled and pulled out of her girlfriend, both hissing at the feeling, although Rachel much enjoyed watching their mixed juices seep out of her girlfriend and on to the sheets. She pulled the heavier sheet over their naked bodies before snuggling close to the taller girl who instinctively wrapped a protective yet equally possessive arm over her small frame a light smile graced both of their features before they both succumbed to sleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up to a certain Latina straddling her waist and lightly grazing her entrance over her hard-on. "Oh shit, San, baby don't tease." Rachel grabbed on to Santana hips to still her movement.

Santana lent down and captured Rachel's ear between her teeth. "Rach?"

"Mmm," Rachel responded as she moved her hands from the Latina's hips to her ass. Slowly, but roughly she massaged the plump ass cheeks that she loved so much.

Santana's hips bucked at the contact causing both girls to moan due to Santana's center rubbing against Rachel's cock. "I want you," Santana started to roll her hips, loving the way Rachel's grip on her body tightened. "To take me," the Latina started placing open mouth kisses along Rachel's neck.

"Gladly," Rachel was about to flip her girlfriend over when she finished her sentence.

"In the shower." Santana smirked before she moved to unstraddle her girlfriend and climb off their queen size. Gracefully, butt naked, and teasingly Santana strutted over to their bathroom, sending Rachel a small wink before she was out of sight.

It only took Rachel and extra second to pull herself together and to follow her lover into the bathroom. Immediately she turned the tall her girl around and crashed their lips together. Santana wrapped her legs around Rachel's small frame smiling when she carried her into the walk in shower. Rachel moved the kiss from Santana's lips to her neck sucking biting whenever she thought appropriate.

"Babe the water," Santana's words mixed with a moan. Rachel was undoubtedly skilled with her tongue.

"What about it?" Rachel asked capturing a dark nipple between her teeth.

"Oh shit!" Santana's hands tangled in Rachel's thick locks pulling her closer. "It's kind of hard to have shower sex when the water isn't on."

Rachel released the nipple with a pop, "Then turn it on babe."

Santana giggled a little, "Step back, so I can reach." Rachel did as she was told, and Santana reached over her shoulder to turn the shower knob. Cold pellets of water hit Rachel's back and she instantly yelped and took a step forward. Santana couldn't help the full blown out laugh that escaped at Rachel's reaction.

"Oh you think that's funny," Rachel asked with an arched eyebrow.

Santana nodded a smile still on her lips, "Very."

"Hmm," Rachel pressed her girlfriend roughly up against the tile wall earning a grunt from her girlfriend. Santana smirked down at the girl, squeezing her legs a little bit as revenge before molding their lips together in a slow sensual kiss. Slowly she started to move herself up and down Rachel's hardened length. Between high school and college Rachel had managed to grow about another half inch putting her at eight when she was her hardest. How they knew this? Well a few weeks after moving into their apartment while Mike (which they shared the first year of school) was out Santana decided she wanted to measure her girlfriend. Rachel had been reluctant at first but after some grinding and kissing she had been more than willing.

"Baby," Rachel whined. "I want to be inside of you."

Santana smirked against her girlfriend's lips, "Then get inside of me." She pulled Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth loving the moan she got from the shorter girl.

* * *

"Schwimmer!" Rachel's blonde hair green eyed dance teacher pulled the girl's attention from the conversation she was having with friends.

"Really?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "We've been at this for almost two years and still with the schimmer?"

"I think it suits you. Now get over here. I need you to show the newbies something." Cassandra beckoned Rachel over with a finger while still sending the newest dancers a look that scared them a bit.

"Oh, so I'm finally good enough am I?" Rachel mocked.

"To show them what not to do? Hun you've always been good enough to do that." Cassandra countered tossing her stick to the side.

"Why am I still in your class?"

"Because I'm the best. And lift." She jumped and Rachel caught her easily. "Hm, well I stand corrected. You can show them how to do things better. Down." Rachel carefully set Cassandra down. "Do you still need me?"

"Why? You have plans with the girl?" Cassandra asked curiously before barking at her students with directions. Quickly the newbies scrambled to do what they were told as Rachel continued the conversation with the blonde.

"The girl, has a name. It's Santana, and no. I work tonight, and would like to at least attempt knocking out some homework before I have to go in." Rachel explained.

"Perhaps I'll stop by later then." Cassandra teased as she hit one of the student's leg with her stick.

"I wouldn't do that. Remember the last time you and Santana were in the same room." Rachel warned.

"That only happened because she thought I was trying to sleep with you."

"Which you were."

"Beside the point Schwimmer. Anyway whatever, you can go."

"Thank you. I won't be here tomorrow by the way. Surprising Santana with lunch."

"Really? God you are such a sucker."

"True," Rachel admitted. "But I bet you wish I was your sucker," Rachel whispered the last part in her teachers ear before heading out of the room, just barely dodging the stick that was thrown at her back.

* * *

"Hey baby," Santana greeted her girlfriend with what was supposed to be a chaste kiss. But before she could pull away Rachel had her arms wrapped around her waist and was pulling her in for a much deeper one.

Once breathing became necessary for the two Rachel pulled away with a smile, "Much better. Hi."

"Hi," Santana giggled before pecking Rachel's lips and heading back to the living room. "How was dance?"

"You know San, it'd be much more settle if you asked about all my classes rather than only dance." Rachel sat down next to her love on the couch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I simply asked about dance because I know that's where you're coming from," Santana picked up the remote from the coffee table and started flipping channels.

"Of course," Rachel kissed her cheek, "And dance was fine. Same as usual. How were your classes?"

"Boring, and pointless. I honestly don't know why I go. I'm thinking about stopping all together."

"Yes, well humor me and continued to go won't you?"

"Fine." Santana huffed playfully.

"Thank you," Rachel pecked her lips before hopping off the couch. "I'm going to go shower so I can get to work on time."

"Is that an invitation?" Santana called out after her girlfriend.

"Baby, anytime I get in the shower it's an invitation." Rachel responded a smile stretching her face when she heard her girlfriend shuffling off the couch.

* * *

Rachel was passing by the fountain on the NYU campus the following afternoon when she spotted her girlfriend walking and laughing with another girl. She was tall, light brown hair, and pale, not as pale as Quinn, but much lighter than Rachel and Santana. Rachel didn't think anything of it of course, she wasn't as quick to jealously as her girlfriend was which she was quite thankful for otherwise who knows how many people would have suffered the wrath of Rachel Barbra Berry. Rachel smiled at girlfriend loving the smile she had on her face before walking over.

"Rae," Santana grew a wide smile when she saw her girlfriend, and instantly the girl who had been flirting with her was forgotten. "Hi."

"Hey baby," Rachel placed her arm around Santana and gave her a quick kiss. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just heading to lunch."

"Well I'm glad I caught you because I thought I'd come take you to lunch. I suppose I have perfect timing," Rachel teased leaning in to give her girlfriend another kiss.

"Ahem," a throat being cleared pulled the two lovers attention.

"Oh sorry, Jess this is my girlfriend Rachel. Rach this is Jessica."

"Pleasure to meet you," Rachel stuck out her hand for the girl to shake.

"Pleasure's all mine Rachel," Jessica said shaking the young singer's hand. "Although I'm afraid Santana and I already made lunch plans, and she promised to take me after blowing me off three times in a row." Rachel couldn't help but notice the snarky tone in Jessica's voice or the way she moved closer to her girlfriend when she teased her in an all too flirty way.

"I was not blowing you off, some things just came up." Santana defended herself clearly unaware of her friend's actions.

"Of course. Well I'd hate to be a bother," Rachel began only to be cut off by the Latina.

"Wait Rach, come with us. I mean you came down here and everything." Rachel saw the fake smile that Jessica was wearing from her peripheral vision.

"I would love to, but I'd hate to impose, so I'm just going to head back to campus. I'll see you at home okay?" Santana nodded a small sad smile on her lips. "I love you." Santana was about to say it back when Rachel leaned in and stole a kiss. Santana responded immediately by licking Rachel's bottom lip causing Rachel to smile into the kiss before parting her lips and allowing Santana entrance to explore. A moan escaped them both when their tongues met and the fight for dominance started-

"Ahem," again the clearing of a throat caused them to pull apart.

Rachel let out an annoyed sigh before leaning into her girlfriend a little allowing her to feel her semi hard through her jeans before pecking her cheek. "I'll call you." Santana flushed, the semi hard pressed against the back of her hand making her rather hot. "Bye. It was nice meeting you Jessica." Rachel sent the girl a challenging glare.

"You too Rachel." Challenge accepted.

"Bye." One more peck and Santana dragged her friend away looking back at Rachel with a smile only to be caught and to turn away. Santana couldn't help but wonder how that girl made her feel like she was still high school.

* * *

"I thought you weren't going to be here," Cassandra commented when Rachel walked into the dance studio stripping herself of her t shirt, and leaving her in a tank top that defined her muscles quite nicely.

"I wasn't but San made plans with one of her friends and I didn't want to intrude," Rachel informed the blonde while depositing her dance bag in the corner.

"And she didn't invite you to join, that doesn't seem very nice."

"She did invite me. I simply declined. Apparently San had blown her off three times prior," Rachel spoke out before taking position on the floor to stretch. "Where the hell is your class?"

"They were making me sick. So I told them to go and find some talent before stepping back in my studio," she shrugged before going over to the radio to turn something on.

"Good grief Cassie," Rachel got up from stretching on the floor. "You're a bitch you know that."

"A bitch that's making them better," Cassandra contradicted.

"Or making them revaluate their dancing abilities."

"Well they're not that great."

"Whatever, are we going to dance? I need something to keep my mind preoccupied." Rachel asked.

"Of course," Cassandra turned around to face the short brunette, as smooth R&B beats filled the air accompanied by Mario's smooth voice. Rachel stuck out her hand to the blonde who immediately took it, allowing Rachel to pull her in close. "So what happened with the girl?" Cassandra asked as Rachel began to lead her.

"Again Cassie, her name is Santana-"

"No," Cassandra cut her off. "I mean the one you that's causing you to need a distraction. The friend of your girl."

"Nothing happened with her."

"Rally so you didn't get a little territorial when you saw them together," Cassandra asked knowingly.

"I might have." Rachel admitted. "How did you know?" Rachel spun Cassandra out releasing her arm so she could do her own thing.

"Because," Cassandra spoke her arms raising above her as she mover her body. "You came in here ready to go all Footloose on this studio. Rachel laughed before going over to the radio and stopping it so she could plug in her phone. "Hey, I was enjoying that Schwimmer."

"That's nice Cassie," Rachel remarked as she searched her music for a certain song. "Ahh here it is." Duffy took over the studio and instantly the two girls knew what the other was thinking. Rachel turned just in time to catch the blonde and throw her back. Cassandra rolled and went back at Rachel this time gripping on to her shoulders as she dragged her around trying to shake her off.

The two spent hours dancing with each other just basking in the familiarity of the area and movements.

'_What a thing to do. Oh. (yeah x2) What a thing to choose but no-o-ooh, In some way, I'm there with you Up against the wall, on a Wednesday afternoon'_ Rachel hopped up from her place on the wood floor in front of Cassandra and over to her bag to grab her phone. "Hey baby."

"Hey, where are you?" Santana asked from the other end.

"Dance studio. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing, I just got home with Jess and thought you'd be back by now." Rachel visibly stiffened at the mention of Jessica being in her apartment with her girlfriend. "Rae, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Rachel nodded even though Santana couldn't see her.

"Do you want to go out to that club on 57th tonight? Some kids from my classes are going apparently a drink yourself silly because of fucking school."

"Is Jessica going?" Rachel asked her mind already flaring into jealousy.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. What time is everyone meeting up?" Rachel asked.

"Seven I think. Right Jess?" Rachel heard a faint yeah before Santana was talking to her again. "Seven."

"Okay. I'll just meet you there then."

"What? You're not coming home?" Rachel could hear that sad tone in her lover's voice and immediately softened; her jealousy taking the backseat for a second. "Yeah. I've gotta go meet up with Brody about something. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby." Rachel hung up and turned to find Cassandra smirking at her. "What?"

"Where are you in the girl going that involves your challenger?" the blonde asked moving closer to her.

"A club, apparently some of her classmates planned to go and invited her," Rachel informed Cassandra before sending off a quick text and packing her stuff up.

"Well since she has a bunch of friends going may I suggest-"

"Done," Rachel said smiling and holding up her vibrating phone alerting her of responding messages. "And about to be done. I have to call Brody. I'll see you later." Rachel ran out of the dance studio her phone already to her ear as she waited for Brody to pick up."

"Hey Rach, I got your text. I'm not really feeling clubbing tonight."

"I'm afraid it's not optional in your case Brody. You see some whore has challenged me for Santana's heart which we obviously know I have, but I need a lesbro tonight and Puck lives in Lima."

"Say no more, all though I'm slightly offended I'm your second choice, come over and we'll get ready."

"I'm already in your dorm. Do I have cloths there?"

"Yeah, uh, it's from that night that we all went out and that girl was hitting on you and San got really jealous and told you not to go home." Brody explained as he pulled the cloths out from one of his drawers.

"Oh yeah, that was a good outfit. Alright I'll be there soon."

* * *

Three hours later found Rachel and her girlfriend in the middle of the club dancing against one another. Rachel had her hand positioned on Santana's hips as the girl's butt ground perfectly against her member. "You're beautiful you know that," Rachel whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana turned and gripped on to Rachel neck tie, she always loved when the girl chose the more _classy boy_ look. "You make me feel beautiful."

"I'll always make you feel beautiful baby because you are beautiful. I promise." Rachel rested her head against Santana's as their bodies pressed together and swayed to the beat of the music. "I love you."

"I love you too Rach."

"San!" A voice called over the music forcing them a part so they could see the intruder. And of course it was Jessica. Rachel let out a small growl that was low enough to be covered by the music.

"Oh hey Jess, what's up?" Santana asked unaware of her girlfriend current state of anger.

"I was just wandering if I could cut in," Jessica waggled her eyebrows at Santana before taking her hand and spinning her both girls laughing the entire time. Rachel took this as her queue to leave and floated through the crowd to the table that Brody had been sitting at while he flirted with one of the waitresses.

"You alright Rach?" He asked when he saw his friend walking over.

"How mad do you think Santana would be if I killed one of her friends?" Rachel asked seriously as she sat beside him.

"You probably wouldn't be having sex for awhile. " Brody answered just as serious.

"That girl is pissing me off Brody. I mean I know my girlfriend is smoking hot and she's funny and she smart and she listens, but that's why you started dating in the first place. That's why I'm in love with her, and that's why she is _my girlfriend."_

Back out on the dance floor Jessica and Santana were dancing together catching plenty of attention from the other dancers as they showed off their sexiness. "Bathroom?" Jessica mouthed to the tanner girl who nodded and followed as they made their way towards the restroom. Strangely enough the area was vacant. "Having fun?" Jessica asked once they were inside.

"Absolutely. This is great DJ they have." Santana responded, going straight to the mirror to fix up her make-up and hair. She wanted to look completely and undeniably bangable for her girlfriend. And from the signs earlier when Rachel had first gotten to the club with Brody and a bunch of other kids from NYADA it was working, the girl was literally eye fucking her, not that Santana minded. And if that wasn't enough the growing bulge that was pressed against Santana's ass when they were dancing should have been enough to cover.

"Agreed," Jessica said doing the same thing as the Latina. She turned to look at the door when a girl walked through shooting them a small smile before disappearing into one of the stalls. Santana knew how awkward it could be being the only one peeing and did the girl a favor by turning on the faucet. "We should definitely come back here."

"Yeah, Rachel and I come every months or so with Brody, the guy she was with and some other students from our schools. Usually doesn't dress up the way she did though tonight. I love it. She looks so hot."

"San," Jess placed a hand over the Latina's to pull her attention as the girl flushes and makes her way out of the stall going to the sink and washing her hands. "Can we not talk about her?"

Santana furrowed her brows a little confused. "Why what's wrong?"

"It's just, well," Jessica was having a hard time forming words and instead decided to go for the direct approach. Before Santana was fully aware of what was going on Jessica's lips crashed pressed against her own. The girl at the sink had stopped to watch the transaction and Rachel was walking in the bathroom only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight. Santana was quick to push Jessica off and away from her, her eye immediately locking on to the door that was closing as if someone had just opened it.

"What the hell Jess!?"

"Come one San, we're perfect together."

"No Jessica we're not! I'm with Rachel. I've been with Rachel since before I even met you. You know that."

"Well maybe it's time for a change."

"No it's not! This is not okay Jessica! You need to learn your where our boundaries are or find a new friend!

"Um, excuse me." The girl who now had wet hands nudged Santana's shoulder with her head not wanting to get the girl wet. Santana turned to look at her, finding the girl rather adorable with her blonde pixie haircut and deep blue eyes. "Rachel," she pointed at the door. "She walked in."

"What?"

"She saw you guys kissing. You might want to go after her."

"Oh my god!" Santana pushed by Jessica and ran through the club she saw Rachel make a quick stop by Brody before handing in something and making her way out of the club. "Rachel!" Santana yelled after girlfriend when she saw her getting into a cab. Rachel looked up to see the Latina holding her shoes and purse staring at her with pleading eyes. Rachel shook her head before climbing in and allowing the cabbie to drive off.

"Santana," Brody came out behind the girl, a sad look on his face. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Brody I promise you she kissed me, I didn't kiss her. I pushed Jessica off as soon as she kissed me. I love Rachel you know that."

Brody looked down shaking his head. He wasn't sure what he believed. "Brody, she's not lying." The same pixie cut blonde walked out her phone up to her ear. "I was in the bathroom when this all happened. Rachel just happened to walk in at the wrong time and then left to early. Damn it Rachel! Answer your phone!"

"Wait you know Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I came with the group." The blonde answered flagging down a cab and motioning for Santana to get it which she did. "I'm Kenzie by the way. I promise Rachel will be up to date by the time you get home."

"Thank you." Kenzie smiled and Santana gave the driver her address.

* * *

When the Latina walked into her apartment she found Rachel sitting on the living room couch with a glass of whiskey in hand. "Baby?" Santana wrapped her arms loosely around Rachel's neck, "Rach nothing happened."

"I know," Rachel said bluntly as she took another sip of her whiskey. "Kenzie called me, and then texted me, and then called again. She told me what she saw. Said you pushed her right off of you."

"Because I did." Santana stated, not liking how her girlfriend was act.

Rachel placed her glass on the coffee table before standing and making her way around the couch. Santana watched as her girlfriend approached her cautiously, debating her next move. Rachel wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girl and pulled her close. Her voice dropping to a low and husky whisper, "Do you remember the other night when we came home and just went at like rabbits for hours?"

"Of course," Santana felt her cheeks burning slightly at the memory. Rachel had fucked her and made love to her like it was their first time all over again except this time it was Rachel taking care of Santana.

"Do you remember what I told you once we slowed things down, what I said to you while we made love?"

Santana nodded, "You said I was it for you," she whispered leaning her forehead against Rachel's.

"Tell me I'm it for you too, and I'll leave this alone."

"Rachel," Santana cupped the side of her girlfriend's cheek and leaned in to steal a kiss with their lips barely ghosting she spoke. "You've been it for me since we were kids. _Tu eres mi estrella brillante, mi amor._"

"I love you too Santana." Rachel smiled and laced her fingers with her girlfriends before leading her to the bedroom where they spent hours after hours making promises to each other while connecting in a way that no one else would be able to ever connect with them.

* * *

**I love reviews, they help me write faster, so that I can get them posted for you guys.**

**Also if there is a certain part of Rachel and Santana's relationship you want to see just let me know.**

**Ringtone: Heartlines Florence + The Machine **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm reposting this because a review let me know that they were completely unaware of the girls' events that took place on Saturday, so I added it in after the smut. Thank you to that review for pointing that our.**

**Jessica and Cassandra are back. Brittany shows up and Mike is mentioned.**

**DISCLAIMER: As we all know I don't own Glee,and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"Why is everything you do so much more important than what I do?!" Santana yelled at the shorter girl before storming out of their bedroom.

"Are you kidding me right now?! That's not what I said!" Rachel scrambled off the bed and chased after her girlfriend.

"It's not what you said but it sure as hell is what you implied!"

"No it's not! Why do you feel the need to blow everything out of proportion! I asked you to come with me to the event because I want you by my side!"

"And when I told you that I had something I had to go to you asked if I could just miss it. You made it sound like it wasn't even important. What if I can't miss it Rachel? Maybe it's this big event that only certain people get invited to because they did something that no other student has been able to do or because they have a talent that they want to showcase.

"THEN SAY THAT SANTANA! TELL ME WHY YOU CAN'T GO. WE'LL TAKE DIFFERENT PEOPLE OR SPLIT THE TIME WE ATTEND EACH. YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO ON FUCKING RAMPAGE, AND MAKE SHIT UP!"

"OH SO NOW I'M LYING? IS THAT IT!?"

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh before chugging a nearby book at a wall. "FUCK! FINE JUST GO TO YOUR STUPID PARTY AND I'LL GO TO MY EVENT! CASSIE AND I CAN GO TOGETHER AND YOU CAN TAKE YOUR SLUT OF A FRIEND JESSICA!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Not tonight sweetheart," and with that Rachel disappeared out the front door and on to the warm streets of New York City.

With the final slam of the door Santana allowed her anger to dissipate, and the tears to take over as she fell to the floor of their living room. This was the third big fight the couple had had since the Jessica incident. Rachel said she was fine with everything and she knew how much Santana loved her, but that didn't stop old insecurities from resurfacing. Every day the Latina tried to reassure her girlfriend, but she could see it in her eyes, and the way Rachel did things, she wasn't completely convinced. The brunette had started keeping her extra appendage hidden, and each time they woke up in the morning a pillow had been between the two of them so that Santana never felt the shorter girl's morning wood.

And then there were the arguments. Santana felt like Rachel was always trying to pick a bone with her so that they'd break up. Most of the time the Latina was able to put it to rest instantly which resulted in one sided make up sex, like seriously Santana had seen or felt Rachel's cock in three weeks, but then there were those other times where her temper got the best of her, and it turned into a huge screaming match which resulted in Rachel storming out of the house. She always came back later that night and just crashed in the guest room. It had been breaking the Latina's heart for the past three weeks. When she was wrapped up in the large comforter that we meant for two, and lying in the queen sized bed that was meant for two she would cry, fear that her girlfriend may decide not to return home taking over.

Rachel walked into the NYADA dance studio where Cassandra was teaching one of her many classes and of course criticizing them. When the two made eye contact Rachel asked, "Do you want to go with me to that event on Saturday?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Cassandra teased not seeing the pain on Rachel's face.

"Yes or no?"

"Yeah I'll be your date. Pick me up at seven. Your bag is in my office by the way," Cassie nodded towards her office before going back to insulting the dancers.

Rachel nodded and jogged over to grab her bag, she threw the blonde dance teacher a quick goodbye before leaving to go and find away to sort out her head.

* * *

Santana ended up going to visit Brittany once her cries had subsided. The blue eyed former cheerleader immediately wrapped her arms around her best friend and led her inside the apartment she shared with Mike. "What happened S?"

And just liked that the damn broke and the tears ran freely. "We just- keep fighting. Ever," Santana spoke through her sobs. "Since Jessica… she just- keeps…fighting me."

"Shhh," Brittany held her friend close and whispered reassuring words in the Latina's ear. "It's okay. You're okay. Everything's going to be okay. Tell me what happened today." The blonde wiped away her friend's tears with the pad of her thumb.

After a few sniffles Santana spoke. "We were kind of cuddling her back pressed to my front, and watching T.V. Then out of the blew she asked me to go to this special event she had for NYADA that's on Saturday, but I told her I couldn't go because I have something to go to on Saturday. So she asked me if I could miss it because she had her thing, and the way she said it was like her thing was obviously more important than mine, and she didn't even know what my thing was. So I got pissed and pulled away, and the next thing I knew we were yelling at each other then she stormed out… What if she doesn't come back this time Britt? What if she doesn't want me anymore." Santana let out a pain filled cry and buried her face against her friend as the sobs racked her body.

* * *

By the time Saturday rolled around Rachel had only showed up home to eat and sleep (in the guest room) the rest of her time was spent at school finding ways to occupy herself. Santana spent her time doing the exact same thing which resulted in the two lover's never seeing each other.

Around six Rachel showed back up at her apartment, she was relieved when she saw that her girlfriend wasn't there, so that they wouldn't have to go through any awkwardness. After much deliberation Rachel decided just to call Cassie about what she was to wear.

It rang twice, "Hello?"

"Hey, um, do I wear a dress to this thing?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Cassandra started to laugh at Rachel's question, but quickly stopped once she realized she was serious. "Oh my gosh you're serious."

"Uh- yeah," the brunette nodded even though she couldn't see her _'date'_ of the night.

"Rachel what's going on with you? You don't wear dresses unless you absolutely have to. In fact I've never once even seen you in dress. I gained that tidbit of information from your dancing friend Brittany. Not to mention that would mean you tucking would it not?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I just thought maybe you would have preference. Maybe you wanted me to look normal instead of like a freak." Rachel mumbled the last sentence, so Cassandra only caught the last word.

"What was that Rachel?" She could have taken a guess as to what Rachel said. The brunette had been acting rather off since the day with the Jessica fiasco, but no matter how hard she tried Rachel wouldn't tell her.

"Nothing. So um…"

"Wear what you would wear if you were going with Santana."

"But I'm not going with her."

"Okay fine. Wear your black suit with a light blue shirt and dark blue neck tie."

"Okay. I'll be over in an hour."

And true to her word Rachel was knocking on Cassie door and hour later dressed in her suit, and with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Hey," Cassie greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi, you look great Cassie."

"Thanks Rach. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on. The cabs waiting down stairs."

"Perfect." Cassie locked her door before heading downstairs with the brunette by her side. Rachel gave the address to the cabbie before they fell into a silence that begged Cassie to ask the question that had been playing her mind since Rachel showed up at the studio. "Why am I your date Rachel?"

Rachel looked over at her friend and gave her a charming smile, "Because you're pretty."

No matter how hard she tried Cassandra couldn't stop the blush that covered her features. "That's sweet Schwimmer, but I'm serious. It's a huge honor to be invited to this for any NYADA student, it seems like the kind of thing she'd want to be here for."

Rachel let out a deep sigh with her hand running through her dark chestnut hair. "She had a thing at NYU, so she couldn't make it."

"And..." Cassandra coaxed.

"We got into a bit of a rowel, so imagine that factors for something."

"Alright, look Schwimmer," Cassandra turned a little bit so she was better facing the girl next to her. "That girl loves you and any moron can see that. Hell a blind person could hear it in the way that you two speak to each other, and that whole thing with the bitch who challenged that fact doesn't change anything. Now I'm not entirely sure what's going on with the two of you, but I'm guessing it has something to do with your extra parts since you actually asked me if you should wear a dress for tonight which would have meant tucking. Rachel sent you first step foot into my dance studio you haven't once been ashamed of what you've got going on down there, that shouldn't change now."

Rachel listened intently to what Cassandra was saying. On some level she already knew all of it partly because her loving girlfriend had said this to her already and because she just knew. A small smile fell upon her lips when she thought of the beautiful girlfriend who accepted her and her extra appendage.

"We're here," the cabbie informed his two passengers.

"Uh Cassie-"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Cassie leaned in and kissed her friend's cheek. "Go get your girl Berry. I'll talk to you Monday."

"Bye Cassie," Rachel leaned over and pushed open the cab door for her blonde friend. With a quick goodbye Rachel turned to the drive her and gave directions to Santana's party. She remembered the address from seeing it on the counter when she got home one night. It was a twenty minute drive before Rachel made it to the hotel, she quickly through the driver a couple of twenties (more than necessary) and bolted out of the cab.

"Name." A big bulky guy requested while looking a clipboard.

"Berry."

"Not on the list."

"I'm Lopez's plus one."

"Uhhh," her flipped through some sheets of paper before landing on what Rachel assumed was the Ls. "Lopez already has a plus one. You need to leave."

"No. You don't understand. I'm her girlfriend. We had a huge fight and I have to see her."

"Look I'm sorry, but you're not on the list, and Lopez has a plus one, and even if she didn't I still couldn't let you in. You're not on the list, and unless someone can verify who you are-"

"Rachie?"

Rachel looked up to find one of her best friend dressed in a long elegant black dress."Britt? What are you doing here?"

"I'm San's plus one. Aren't you supposed to be at some event?" Brittany questioned while tapping the bouncer's shoulder and motioning that Rachel was good to come in.

"Yeah I just, well I was gonna go, but then Cassie she kind of-"

Brittany decided to spare Rachel of her misery, she knew the girl was never really good at admitting when she was wrong. "You took Cassandra as your plus one?" Rachel nodded. "And she pointed out that you had nothing to be worried about or ashamed of?" Again Rachel nodded.

"I guess I just needed to hear from someone other than San."

Brittany shrugged. It made sense. "Understandable. San's near the dance floor talking to some student. I was just coming from the bathrom."

"Okay, thanks Britt."

"No problem."

Rachel rushed down the steps and into the crowd of people her eyes scanning for her girlfriend, a smile hit her features instantly when she saw the woman. Santana looked around when she felt a pair of eyes on her she locked eyes with her girlfriend right away who only smiled before pushing through the crowd to make her way towards the Latina. The raven haired beauty bid farewell to her group of friends and met the brunette half way.

"Hi." Santana spoke timidly not sure of how to react to her girlfriend showing up.

"Hi."

There was a beat of silence before Santana couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing here Rachel? I mean you storm out of the apartment in the middle of the day, and don't come back till one o'clock in the morning, not to mention to spent the past three days sleeping in the guest room. Do you realize-"

Rachel could feel a scolding coming on and quite honestly could care less, so she pulled Santana in by her hips and crashed their lips together. Santana responded to the kiss right away, her hand coming up to cup the girl's cheeks. She moaned into the kiss while Rachel pulled her closer and slipped her tongue into her mouth to explore.

"I'm so sorry baby," Rachel whispered against her girlfriend's lip just before molding against them again. "I know I've been such a jerk, and I've been pushing you away. It just with Jessica being a girl and me being this I just thought-"

"No." Santana silenced her girlfriend with a kiss. "You are a girl. You're my girl, and no could ever take you from me from you. Fuck Rachel, I love you so much." And there they were kissing again.

"Dance with me?" Rachel requested once the two parted.

"What?" Santana was still in a bit of a haze from the earth shattering kisses she and her girlfriend had been sharing.

"Dance with me?" Rachel panted out again before leading the Latina to the dance floor. Norah Jones was playing in the background as one of Rachel's hands rested on her girlfriend's hip and the other took the Latina's hand into her own holding it just between two of them. "You look beautiful in that dress baby." Rachel whispered in her lover's ear.

Santana was wearing a long midnight blue dress that had jeweled halter straps which transitioned into crisscross straps at the back, and a keyhole at the neckline. "Thank you."

"It's new," Rachel stated simply like she was just pointing out a fact.

"Yeah. I bought it with Britt earlier this week. She's actually here."

"Yeah, I know. She's the one who got me in here."

"What do you mean?"

"Thy guy wouldn't let me in, but Britt was passing by and let him know I was cool. Baby I'm so sorry I made you feel like this event wasn't as important as mine. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I don't want you to ever feel that way."

"It's okay Rach. I kind of over reacted. Although you know we're going to have to talk right? Baby you've been pushing me away for the three weeks, and I hate it."

"I know, I know," Rachel pressed a kiss to Santana's neck. "And we will, but right now I just want to dance with you, and make sure you have a good time while you're here, and just before it turns midnight I'm going to sweep you away and take you back home to our apartment where I'll spend the entire night and well into the morning making love you." Rachel's voice was sultry as it floated into the Latina's ear.

"Baby," Santana moaned a roughness of her lover's voice, a wetness in her southern regions becoming known. Her head dropped to the brunette's neck and she started placing soft kisses along the smooth skin. "I haven't felt you in three weeks. I don't think I can wait to till twelve o'clock." Santana interlaced her fingers with Rachel's before leading her off the dance floor and to a secluded area that she had stumbled upon earlier in the evening. Unbeknown to the two girls a pair of green eyes had followed them.

Santana pushed her girlfriend against the wall and eagerly attacked her neck while working to unbutton her pants. "Mine," the Latina growled gripping onto the semi hard on that was freed from Rachel's special underwear. The memory of the last conversation they had making the raven haired beauty rather possessive.

"Only yours baby." Rachel agreed as she kissed dark tan skin. Slowly the Latina started to move her hand up and down the long hard shaft gathering the precum that had oozed from the tip to use as lube. "Fuck, San. So good." Rachel threw her head against the wall as her girlfriend continued to stroke her member.

Santana let out a devious laugh before nipping at her lover's ear. "You're so big Rachel. I can't wait for you to shove your big cock inside. You stretch me so good baby." The Latina's hand picked up pace.

"Oh shit. Baby your dress." Rachel warned when she felt her balls start to tighten.

"Well isn't that just the sight. I see why you were so reluctant to giving me a shot San." Rachel and Santana both looked up at the familiar voice. Rachel's eyes bugging out of her head when she saw the bitch who had tried stealing her girlfriend three weeks ago. "She's huge." Jessica nodded towards the cock that was still in the Latina's hand.

Santana stepped in front of her girlfriend, shielding what was only meant for her eyes away from any others. Rachel forcefully and painfully pushed her hard on back into her special underwear which nearly suffocated her penis as she rebuttoned her pants.

"Hmm, perhaps I had my eyes on the wrong girl," Jessica's voice was husky and her eyes trained on the brunette clearly in pain. "Would you like some help with your not so smallproblem Rachel? My mouth can work wanders you know."

"Bitch! You better back the fuck up before I ends you." Santana slipped of her heels before approaching the girl she once called friend. "That is MY girlfriend you're talking to, and most definitely MY cock you're offering to swallow. So unless you're aiming to die you best turn around and get the steppin. Right now." To Rachel's discomfort when Santana got possessive it was totally hot, and she found herself trying to readjust.

"Bitch," Jessica scoffed pushing the Latina, she was about to lunge at the raven haired girl who was more than prepared to take the bitch down.

"Whoa," Rachel intervened at just the right second, she grabbed Jessica's wrist gently and pushed her against the wall.

"Mmm," Jessica moaned. "So this how you like it?" She liked her lips seductively and winked at the girl.

"BITCH!" Santana was two seconds away from slapping the girl but Rachel's voice stopped her.

"Baby, put your shoes on, I've got this." She turned her attention back to the girl who was still making sex eyes at her. "First things first, you're not my type. I like my girls taller than me, with dark raven hair, dark brown eyes, a fiery temper, cuddly, and Hispanic. I'm also quite fond of the name Santana. So since you're lacking all of that you should go ahead and step off. Second thing, my cock actually _is_ hers. It has been since junior year, so yeahhhh. And to end things I suggest you never put your hands on my girlfriend again because if you do a certain blonde is going to have chat with you." Rachel looked up to find one of her best friends watching the altercation. "And that's not a chat you ever want to have from what I hear."

Rachel released her hold on Jessica and stuck out her hand to her girlfriend who took it right away and interlaced their fingers. They approached the blonde who still had a deadly gaze locked on Jessica.

"Hey Britt." Santana greeted

"Hi S, are you okay?"

"Totes B. You know it takes more than just a light shove to take me down."

"Okay, cool." And just like that the ex cheerleader was back to her bubbly self, and looking at the two girls. "Hey are you guys leaving?"

"Probably," Santana answered. "I mean we don't need to stay any longer since I took care of my stuff. Unless you want to?"

"It's totally cool S. Mike just texted. He asked what I wanted because he's getting froyo. Maybe he can come get me and we'll go together."

"Great. Thanks for being my plus one B." Santna leaned in and kissed her friend's cheek.

"No problem San. I'm just really glad that Rachie showed up."

Rachel smiled sheepishly at the two friends, "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay Rach, but I'm coming tomorrow after you're both spent so we can talk about what;s been going on Rachie." Brittany gave the shortest of them all a pointed look letting her no it wasn't optional.

"There's no getting out of this is there?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer.

The ex cheerleaders shook their heads and said "No." in unison.

"Fine."

"Okay, we're gonna go. See you later B," Santana said already dragging her girlfriend out of the hotel.

"Bye Brittany," Rachel called over her shoulder.

* * *

The cab ride back to their apartment was torturous for Rachel. Santana's lips had been attached her neck and her hand rubbing her cock though her pants the entire time.

The second they stepped foot into the apartment Rachel had Santana wrapped around her waist and was leading her to the bedroom. Rachel set her girl down and allowed her to unbutton and drop her pants. "Baby," Santana looked into her girlfriend's eyes when she saw which underwear exactly she was wearing. "Why are you wearing these? Oh my gosh. They're practically suffocating your cock." Santana quickly dropped down to her knees and pulled down the underwear; Rachel let out a sigh of relief as member sprung free and hit her stomach as it stood at full attention. Santana traced the intedtions on Rachel's skin that the waist band had created before she stood up and cupped her girlfriend's face, making the brunette stare into tear filled eyes. "I'm throwing away every single pair of those suffocating things away."

"San-"

"No!" Santana cut off her girlfriend. "I love you, and this," she wrapped her hand around the tan shaft. "Is a part of you. I love it because it's a part of you. Rachel I love all of you, and I don't want you using something that's causing you pain. So I'm getting rid of all of them."

Rachel nodded as she tried not to focus too much on the hand wrapped around her cock. Slowly Santana turned around so that her back was facing her girlfriend. She slowly moved her hair so that it was completely over one shoulder before whispering, "Can you get my zipper?" Rachel nodded dumbly, her mind in a trance from the smooth skin that was begging to be kissed and bitten all over. The short brunette stepped up, her erect cock pocking her girlfriends back, and smoothly pulled down the dress' zipper placing kisses all over tan skin. Santana finished removing the dress as Rachel held on to her hips and continued kissing her back.

Once the dress was a pool of fabric at the Latina's feet she stepped out of it, her heels being left in the pool, and turned to attach her lips to her girlfriends she walked the both of them back until her knees hit the mattress. "Sit," Rachel did as she was told, and watched her girlfriend step out her now soaked underwear. Rachel wrapped her arms loosely around her girlfriend's waist and leaned in to bite just above her left breast, Santana threw her head back and moaned at the feeling, her hips bucked when she felt Rachel's wet tongue slide over the forming bruise. Santana pulled Rachel's head back and kissed her passionately as she slowly removed her jacket and threw it to the side, her shirt going next, followed by the tank top and bra. While Santana was getting rid of her girlfriend's above waist clothing, Rachel was kicking off her shoes and shuffling her pants and underwear off which surprisingly had managed to stay intact as she was moved the bed.

Rachel pushed further up the bed and turned so that they were vertical all while keeping her lips attached to Santana's. "You're so beautiful baby," Rachel whispered her kisses turning into bites and moving from lips to neck. Santana moaned and shifted her hips causing her center to run over Rachel and making them both gasp. "I love you."

Santana canted her hips making her folds slide along Rachel's length. "I want you to take me how ever you want Rachel." She whispered against her girlfriend's ear before wrapping her teeth around a hard nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel thrusted her hips up. "You know how I like to take you."

"Then do it."

With that Rachel flipped the two of them over so she was on top of her. She placed open mouth kisses along the tan skin stopping at her girlfriend's nipple to swirl her tongue around and bite roughly causing the body beneath her to arch up into the feeling. Rachel let the nipple go with a pop and continued down until she was breathing in the intoxicating scent of the Latina's arousal that was pooling between the her legs. Without warning the brunette's sucked her girlfriend's clit into her mouth. "Ugh! Rach!" Rachel let the nub go and slipped her tongue inside the girl's entrance. "SHIT! RACHEL GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Rachel kissed back up her lover's body until their lips met in an earth shattering kiss. Santana could feel Rachel's precum dripping on to her folds and suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

She brought her hand to her folds and gathered some of her own juices to spread over Rachel's length. Rachel moaned at the feeling canting her hips into the hand that held her shaft, knowing exactly what was being spread over her it took everything in her power not blow her load. Santana wrapped her hand around the appendage and positioned it at her entrance. Slowly the brunette pushed into Santana's entrance. "Oh… so good." Rachel's head fell to the girl's shoulder as she slowly pulled out. "So tight." Rachel pushed back in and stayed still loving the feeling of her lover's tight walls gripping her.

"Baby," Santana whined as she bucked her hips, not liking her girlfriend's sudden decision not to move. "Move."

Rachel bit her love's shoulder while her lower half started moving back and forth her member pumping in and out of Santana's tight hole. Santana felt as Rachel hit all of the right spots inside her without even trying; it was like her appendage was designed specifically for her core. "Yes Rachel! Fuck! Baby you fill me so good!" Santana moaned out her legs wrapping around her girlfriend's waist and pulling her in deeper. Rachel captured a dark nipple between her teeth and pulled, "UGH!" Santana dug her nails into Rachel's back drawing blood that mixed with sweat. Rachel hissed at the pleasurable pain urging her to slam harder into the tight channel that engulfed her cock.

The headboard was squeaking, their breast rubbed against one another aiding in the pleasure that they felt as sweat covered their bodies from their activities. Rachel lifted her head to watch as she slid into her _wi_… girlfriend over and over. "Tana I'm close," Rachel moaned as she angled her hips in order to hit that special spot inside the Latina.

"Oh yes! Raaacheeel! So close!" Rachel continued to pound into the raven haired beauty beneath her. "Baby don't stop!"

"Scream my name when you come Tana" Rachel moved her hand down their joined bodies and roughly started to rub Santana's clit. "Say-" each word was emphasized with a particular thrust. "My… fucking…ugh….name…mmm…scream it!"

"Oh shit… I'm…. baby I'm coming" Rachel's teeth latched on to Santana's pulse, and the girl let go. Her body thrashed as a powerful orgasm ripped thought her body. "YES RRRAAACCCHHHEEELLL! SO GOOD BABY! YES!" Rachel continued to pound into Santana's tight core wanting to bring the girl over the edge for a second time. She felt her balls tightening and fought every instinct she had holding in her seed until- "OH YES! RIGHT THERE! RACHEL DON'T STOP! POUND THIS PUSSY!"

"Fucking mine," Rachel ground out before releasing her seed into the Latina beneath herand sending the girl into another orgasm. Santana legs loosened from around Rachel, and the two continued to rock at a slow pace to help ride out their orgasms. After a minute Rachel pulled out her now soft cock and collapsed beside Santana both bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. "That was amazing."

"Damn straight baby." The two shared a laugh before Santana wrapped her arm around the shorter girl and pulled her so that she was half on top her. Rachel placed a soft kiss to the Latina's chin before nuzzling her neck. "I love you Rachel, so fucking much."

"I love you too, so" Rachel propped herself up on one elbow. "Are you going to tell me what was going on at that hotel tonight?" She questioned placing a soft kiss to the Latina's shoulder.

"It was nothing really. They just wanted me there to sing the opening set-"

"Wait, what? You're first gig? I front of a room filled with musicians and producers." Rachel interrupted with a huge smile. Santana nodded. "That's why you wanted me there," Rachel put the pieces together and suddenly felt really bad about how things had played in the last three days. "San, baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have listened to you before automatically assuming you could just bail on it."

"No baby it's fine," Santana cupped Rachel's cheek and kissed her softly to keep her from beating herself up. "I mean you had your thing which how did that go?"

"Uh," Rachel looked down sheepishly. "I didn't go."

"What!?"

"I didn't go," Rachel answered again.

"Rachel are you serious right now?" Santana flew up in bed and looked over at her girlfriend. "Why didn't you go? Kenzie called me on Thursday looking for you. She told me all about the event. It was huge. It opened the door to some many possibilities for you."

"San baby," Rachel sat up and took her girlfriend's face into her hands. "Breathe. Just breathe. It was just a banquet. They were giving me an award for that one act I put together a few months ago."

Santana's hand flew to her mouth as tears started to fall. "Baby I'm so sorry-"

"No, hey. It's fine." Rachel wiped Santana's tears. "Cassie was there to accept on my behalf. Our relationship is far more important than any award I could ever receive okay. And we should have talked to each other instead of yelling and screaming because from what I gather we could have made it to both events on time."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked laughing lightly. Rachel nodded and the two fell back against each other in bed. "So you're not mad?"

"Absolutely not." Rachel wrapped her arm over Santana's waist as she became resituated half on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too…I'm yours forever Rachel you know that right? No one and nothing could ever pull me away from you. And that includes you. I won't let you push me away. Not after everything we've been through." Santana shifted the both of them so that she could pull the comforter they had been on top of over them. She lovingly ran her fingers though Rachel's thick locks while speaking. "Rachel do you have any idea what you mean to me?"

Rachel nodded against Santana's chest, but the Latina didn't take that as enough, she cupped Rachel's cheeks and raised her head so they were staring into each other's eyes. "I don't think you do baby."

"Then tell me."

Santana place a lingering kiss to Rachel's lips before going back to running her hands through her girlfriend's hair, and whispering. "You changed everything for me that summer Rachel. I was a bitch to you, and you still never gave up. Even if it never resulted in us dating it still changed me… One day you just called me on my shit and told me that I didn't have to act like someone I wasn't when we weren't in school. Then you dragged me back to your house to just sit and watch movies. You have no idea what that meant to me. For the longest time I thought I had to be this bitch that everyone hated to gain respect, but you showed me I could just be me and still get the same respect." Santana placed a soft kiss to Rachel's temple. "When you and Quinn broke up and you wouldn't tell me what was going on I literally stayed up every night trying to find a way to make you feel better… and one day, I'll never forget it. It was August 19 2010, and I told some lame joke, and you laughed. It wasn't just one of those fake laughs that used or fake smiles that you plastered on your face. It was a real life with your eyes shining, and your cheeks turning red. It was then… right then that I realized I wanted to be the one that made you laugh like that all of the time. I knew you weren't just laughing at my joke though. You were letting yourself be free from the all the pain and heartbreak that you had gone through."

Rachel raised herself up on her hand and looked down at her girlfriend with tears threatening to fall. "You remember that?" Santana nodded and raised her hand to Rachel's cheek lovingly she stroked it and wiped away the tears that had escaped. "We had our fist date three days later."

Again Santana nodded. "You had your heart broken and somehow managed to open it up to me again."

"I would do it all over again if it led me back here to you."

Santana pulled Rachel down and molded their lips together in a slow kiss. Her tongue parted Rachel's lips just enough for her to slip her tongue through. Rachel settled herself completely on top of Santana and slowly grinded her hardening member against her core.

"Again?" Santana asked teasingly.

"I told you I'd make love to you all night." Rachel stated her forehead resting against Santana's as their naked chest moved against one another's and her lower body continued to grind.

Santana bucked her hips at Rachel's choice of words. "Do you have any idea how much of a turn on it is when you say make love?"

The brunette shook her head no, her nose nuzzling Santana's in the process. "But I'm sure you'll show me."

Santana spoke as she wrapped her body around Rachel's and flipped them over so she was on top. "I will indeed." Their lips connected in a passionate, heat filled, loving kiss. Each knew it was going to be a long and pleasurable night.

**Hours Later**

"_Tu eres mi estrella brillante mi amor," Santana whispered as she leaned against Rachel's chest after her fifth orgasm of the night, finally letting sleep wash over her._

_"I love you," Rachel whispered back, her own conscience drifting to sleep._

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hoped you enjoyed. Please do feel free to review.**

**Questions: Who should propose to who?**

** Would you like to see Quinn making a visit?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back yay! Um keeping this short and sweet because I'm tired. The whole Glee club, minus Finn is back at the end so yay. Quinn shows up in the beginning, but it's drama free so don't be mad. **

**Please read the PS at the end of this chapter. It's important, and will help with my other stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee nor it's characters or any music whatsoever.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

* * *

Rachel smiled into the kiss she and her girlfriend were sharing as the Latina slowly climbed on top of her. Rachel's hand made their way down her girl's tone body until they were cupping and firmly massaging full ass cheeks. "Baby," Santana whispered against Rachel's soft lips, and with a skilled roll of her hips causing the singer to moan. "I don't think little Rae enjoys being confined."

"Mmm, is that right?" the singer asked, nipping at her girlfriend's neck earning herself a moan followed by another roll of the Latina's hips.

"Yes, that's very right," Santana nodded before reconnecting her lips with her girlfriends. The kiss was slow, but heated as the Latina tangled her fingers in dark chestnut hair; pulling Rachel closer and deepened the kiss.

Rachel slowly slid her hands up dragging the lose t-shirt that her girlfriend was wear up and over her head revealing the perfect tan skin that she wanted nothing more that to dig her teeth into. Just as she was about to move her kiss from the Latina's lips to her bra clad breast Santana pulled back and stepped off of her lap earning herself a small whine from the girl still sitting on the couch.

Slowly and smoothly the Latina hooked her fingers in the waist band of her shorts and dropped them. "Fuck." Rachel groaned when she saw that her girlfriend was going commando, and immediately started to stroke herself though her shorts.

"Take it out." Santana instructed in her HBIC tone that left no room for question, not that Rachel would have questioned the Latina's orders. Rachel pulled her semi-hard member out of her shorts and slowly started to stroke herself up and down until she was fully hard. "Stop touching yourself," Santana demanded slowly approaching the brunette and straddling her waist. "I want to try something," the ex cheerio breathed against Rachel's ear as she slowly rolled her hips against her member causing both of them to release breathy moans.

"Anything," Rachel breathed out gripping Santana hips and pulling her closer as her own hips bucked.

"Good," the Latina said with a smirk. "Then you can remove these." Santana pulled Rachel's hands away from her body and placed them on the couch. "No touching."

"Fuck, baby." Rachel dropped her head to the back of the couch. She knew exactly where her girlfriend had gotten this idea. "No more L word."

"Mm-hm," Santana dismissed Rachel's words and chose instead to attack her pulse point.

"Fuck," Rachel gripped the couch cushions and bucked her hips against Santana's core earning herself a particularly hard bite. Once the Latina deemed the forming bruise on Rachel's neck acceptable she pulled back with a flip of her hair and a smirk. "Baby, I need to be inside of you please." Rachel begged.

Santana raised herself up a bit, and positioned Rachel's cock so she could easily slide down on to it. "Oh shit Rach. You have no idea how full I feel right now."

"Rachie! Sannie!" Brittany bounced into the two lover's living room a huge smiled on her face as her girlfriend followed. "Hot," the blonde dancer whispered once she realized what her friends were doing. It was followed by an 'oh fuck' from her girlfriend who quickly covered her eyes.

Rachel on the other hand could only burry her face in Santana's neck as she growled out of frustration and embarrassment. Santana chuckled a bit and wrapped her arms around the sexually frustrated diva before turning her head to face her friend; her eyes immediately zeroed in on the clasp hands of the two. "The hell is this!?" She semi yelled motioning to the interlaced fingers.

"Quinnie and I are dating Sannie," Brittany said enthusiastically before pecking the shorter girl's cheek.

The Latina heard a faint "finally," from where her girlfriend was buried in her neck, and placing small kisses. "Finally? What do you mean finally? You were expecting this?" The Latina asked clearly confused.

Rachel pulled back from her spot and looked up at the two blondes with a small smile before looking back at her girlfriend. "I heard them talking on skype when I slept at Brittany's a few months ago. I figured there was a reason they hadn't said anything to us yet, so I let it go."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months," Quinn answered sheepishly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Sannie," Brittany bounced over to her friend and placed a kiss to her temple. "I just really like Quinn, and wanted to see how things went before you or Rachel knew."

"It's fine Britt. We can talk more about it later as I'm sure Rachel and Quinn will do, but um could you and Quinn maybe turn around so Rach and I can get ourselves situated."

"Yea, come one Q let's go get some lemonade," Brittany smiled and pulled the shorter blonde into her friends' kitchen.

"Let me get this straight," Santana began standing from her girlfriend's waist and pulling on her shorts. "You knew about Britt and Quinn and didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't my place to say anything baby," once stuffed back in her boxer briefs and shorts Rachel stood from the couch and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I know how protective you are of Britt, so do you honestly think I would have refrained from telling you something if I thought who she was dating was bad for her."

"No… I guess not."

"Good, now why don't we go greet Quinn the correct way? After all she will only be here for a week." Santana grumbled something about getting her lovin on, but allowed Rachel to pull her to the kitchen none the less.

* * *

"So you and Britt," Rachel teased her best friend with a nudge of her shoulder. The two were currently walking through the park and heading to the bar that Santana worked at on weekends.

After everything that had happened in high school between the two it had been a little rocky, but with some time, and an extremely out there style change the two had found themselves in a good place that was strictly friendship bound. Santana had been reluctant at first, but after spending some time with Quinn and Rachel she had ceased her worry. Rachel and Quinn were good for each other, they needed each other the same way she needed Brittany.

"Yeah," Quinn ran her hand though her hair nervously. "Me and Britt." A huge smile broke out on the rocker's face as she thought about the bubble blonde she had the privilege of calling her girlfriend.

"Oh, come on Quinn. You can't just act like it's no big deal, how'd it happen?"

"Well, you remember three months back when Britt visited me at Yale?"

"Yeah of course. She was so excited to see you."

Quinn could only grin at that statement from Rachel, truth be told she had been just as excited to see Brittany. The two had spoken nonstop whether via skype or phone, every night before bed it had started randomly one night, and neither of them wanted it to end. It got to the point that they couldn't sleep without hearing the other's voice. "Yeah well her first night in town I took her out once she was settled, and somehow it turned into a date."

* * *

"I kissed her," Brittany gushed over Quinn as Santana prepared drinks and slid them every which way across the bar. "I mean I know technically it wasn't date, but by the end of the night it just felt like one. I couldn't help it, and the kiss, San the kiss! She was so shy at first, but once I wrapped my hands around her neck, she just pulled me forward and ugh! No one has ever kissed me like that before."

"Um, slightly offended Britt," Santana joked as she poured a few things into a glass.

"Sorry Sannie, I just. It's so different with her," a dreamy smiled took over Brittany features as she rested her chin in her hand.

"It's cool Britt," Santana handed a random girl her drink before stopping in front of the blonde to stare into her eyes. "You really like her don't you."

Brittany shook her head, an even bigger smiled taking over. "I'm in love with her San."

* * *

"So what about you and San?" Quinn questioned as she and Rachel approached the bar.

"We're great."

"Yeah?"

"Yep," Rachel's hand twisted the small box she had in her coat pocket. "We're so great in fact that I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks just as Rachel was walking into the bar at the admission, "WHAT!?" She quickly caught up to the girl and pulled her arm to gain her attention. "You're going to propose?"

Rachel nodded, and pulled the box from her coat. "Yep, well no here. I've kind of been waiting for the perfect moment, but nothing's come up." Quinn pulled open the lid to get a look at the ring. "Do you think she'll like it?" the brunette asked a little uncertain.

"Of course Rae. I know I would." Quinn closed the box and slid it back into Rachel's pocket. "What kind of perfect moment are you looking for?"

"I don't know, just the right one. One shell be proud to share."

"Rae, I promise you whatever moment you chose San will be more than proud to share. Now come on, I see some hot girls eyeing us from the bar." Rachel turned away from Quinn to see that two hot girls were in fact checking them out, the fact they were their girlfriends only made things sweeter.

* * *

"So," Rachel picked up Santana's hand so she could play with her fingers. The two were currently snuggled in bed, Rachel's back pressed against the Latina's front as they somewhat watched T.V. "I'm guessing you gave Quinn the 'If you hurt Brittany speech I'll kill you' while Britt and I were dancing."

"Yes I did," Santana lifted Rachel's hand to press a kiss to her palm "I don't think she'll hurt her though. Something about hem seems…" the Latina searched for the right word.

"Complete," Rachel offered.

"Yeah, complete. Like you and me."

"Always," Rachel smiled and pulled Santana arm around her, the Latina instantly pulling her girl closer.

"Hey," the ex Cheerio whispered after a minute. "What were you and Quinn talking about when you walked into the bar? You guys like walked in then stopped for a few minutes."

"Um… I'm afraid I cannot repeat that."

"What? Why not?"

"Best friend rules."

"Oh really?" Rachel noticed how Santana's voice dropped and octave and became much huskier than usual. Soon enough the diva found herself on her back with an extremely attractive girlfriend on top of her.

"Yes really," Rachel stated firmly her hand moving to the Latina's hips as she reached up to steal a kiss. "You know, now that I think about it, I believe we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted by a certain couple earlier."

"Indeed we were," Santana agreed just before diving in to place not so innocent kisses along Rachel's neck. "Although I want you to know," she began ghosting over Rachel's lips. "We're not finished with this conversation."

"Mm-hm," Rachel murmured connecting her lips with Santana's.

* * *

"Rachel calm down."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! Quinn I am about to purpose to the love of my life, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and plan on having kids with, I CANNOT CALM DOWN!"

Quinn debated her next action for second before just finally slapping her friend. "I'm sorry Rachel," she quickly apologized. "But it looked like you were about to start flipping shit, and if you did that then the apartment would have been ruined and I doubt you want that."

"It's fine Quinn thank you actually, but if you ever slap me again, I will have no problem returning the favor."

The blonde shrugged, "Fair. Now as I was trying to say before, you need to calm down. Everything is set, everyone is where they need to be, Britt is distracting San at the spa, nice touch by the way, a day of papering, genius. So just calm down. She's going to say yes, all you have to do is ask the question."

* * *

"I still can't believe this Britt, thank you so much," Santana spoke from where she was sitting on the massage table; she had just spent the last hour getting all of her knots worked out and her muscles relaxed.

"It wasn't me San."

"What do you mean Britt?"

"This is all Rach. She said you deserved a day of papering and asked me to take you to the spa after all the work you've been doing at NBC and the bar. She wanted you to have a day for you."

Santana couldn't stop the smile from taking over her features; her girlfriend was always doing sweet stuff like that for her. Just last week the brunette had sent a banquet of flowers to her internship simply because the Latina was having an off day. "Gosh, I love her," the Latina gushed mostly to herself, but Brittany still heard.

Smiling Brittany stood from her own table and hooked her arm through her friend's. "Come on San. There's still somewhere else we have to go."

"What? Britt we just spent four hours at the spa where else could we have to go?"

"You'll see, so hurry up and change."

Forty five minutes later Brittany was leading her friend into a Salon that was located downtownish. "Santana Lopez?" A woman asked when the two girls entered.

"Um yeah. I guess you're expecting me huh?"

"Yes I am." She smiled warmly and motioned to her seat. "Have a seat, your girlfriend expects me to take good care of you. Nessie! Your two o'clock is here," she shouted towards the back, and a minute later a woman also dressed in a black apron walked out.

"Ah well what do we have here, Brittany correct?" she asked sticking her hand out to the blonde, Brittany shook it rather confusedly. "Well have a seat sugar, Randi and I hear have a deadline to meet."

"What? No, it's just supposed to be San."

"Nope, Miss Rachel Berry scheduled an appoint for you as well honey, so squat your little tush down and let me get started."

"Um, okay," Brittany took her spot in the black chair a little confused, she knew what Rachel had planned for Santana, but didn't expect the brunette to go beyond anything but the spa for her.

"Oh," Nessie exclaimed after a minute of getting familiar with Santana's hair. "These are for you," she passed each girl a small enveloped.

"It's from Rach," the Latina quickly tore open her envelope and read aloud.

_Hey baby, _

_I hope you enjoyed your spa time with Britt. I remember you talking about wanting to get highlights a few weeks ago so I thought I'd help you out with that. You deserves some best friend time, so enjoy. I'll see you later. I love you._

_Love,_

_Rachel B._

This is too much Santana said once she set the letter back down."

"Oh sugar plum, I think she just wants to take care of you." Randi exclaimed playfully swatting the Latina's arm. "Just enjoy it; Lord knows I would if I could find me a decent man." She finished with the shake of head causing the other three to laugh.

"What's yours say Britt?" Santana asked though her laughter.

_"Brittany_

_You didn't actually think I wouldn't take care of you did you?"_

* * *

"Okay, they're at the salon," Rachel told Quinn as she walked into the living room. "So I'm going to call Tiffany and make sure her dress is ready, and then take a shower… you can shower in the guest room."

"Rachel," Quinn called before her friend could turn away. "Breathe."

"Right, breathe." The brunette took a deep breath before turning and marching towards her bathroom her phone already pressed to her ear, as she double checked everything with Tiffany.

* * *

Two hours later Brittany and Santana walked out of the salon. Santana had gotten a trim accompanied with some highlights all over and Brittany walked out with a blue streak on the left side of her hair and a trim.

"Do I get to see Rach now Britt?"

"Sorry San," Brittany apologized while getting in on the driver's side. "We have another stop."

"Britt," the ex Cheerio whined. "I want to get some lovin' from my boo."

"I know you do Sannie, but Rachie wants me to take you somewhere first. You'll get to see her soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

After a ten minute drive Brittany was leading her friend into a little dress store the two had visited on more than one occasion. "Oh, hey San!" Tiffany poked her head out from a rack of dresses. "Just give me a second guys." There were some ruffles and small 'shit' before the girl emerged from the rack. "Sorry I just had to fix something. Um, your dress is back here, just follow me." Santana and Brittany followed as the girl continued to speak. "It should fit, but if it needs to be altered any just let me know," she pulled out a single strap red dress that had diamond like beads covering the strap and just above the leg slit area. "You can just try it on in there."

Santana nodded shyly and took the dress into the changing room. After a few minutes she stepped out a hand covering her lips as she tried to form words. "This is too beautiful," she finally said after three minutes of the three girls standing there awestruck by the Latina's beauty.

"Excuse me," a thin black man made his way towards the girls. "A Rachel Berry sent me here to do a Santana Lopez's make up."

"Yep,' Tiffany piped up. "This is Santana. Give us a minute to get her out of this dress, and she'll be all yours."

"Fantastic. Where should I set up?" he asked excitedly. "By the way honey that dress was made for you." he pointed at the girl.

Santana could only smile still a little in shock about all her girlfriend was doing for her, "Thank you."

"Here, Brittany why don't you help San, and I'll show Mr.," Tiffany let the word hang allowing him to finish it.

"Tony," he added.

"Right. And I'll show Tony where to set up. Oh, and here you go San," Tiffany handed the Latina a small envelope before leading Tony away.

_"Tana,_

_Red has ALWAYS been your color which is part of the reason I thought this dress was perfect you. I hope you love it. I'll see you soon baby._

_Love_

_Rachel"_

* * *

"Seriously Britt, what the hell is going on?" Santana questioned her blonde friend as she led her through the park that was only a few blocks away from her apartment.

"You'll see San, we're almost there." Brittany herself had changed into a strapless light blue dress while the Latina was getting the light make up applied.

"Brittany!" Quinn called to her girlfriend when she saw her getting closer with Santana. Quinn was also in a dress, hers also strapless but instead champagne colored. Surrounding her, dressed in black suits were Mike, Kurt, and Sam with Tina and Merced both in simple black dresses.

"Oh my gosh!" Santana yelled when she saw the group. "What are you guys doing here!" she hugged each of them individually.

"Rach thought we might want to be here for this." Mike explained.

"For what?" Santana asked clearly confused just as a piano began to play from behind the group.

_There's a shop down the street_  
_Where they sell plastic rings_  
_For a quarter a piece I swear it_  
_Yeah I know that it's cheap_  
_Not like gold in your dreams_  
_But I hope that_  
_You'll still wear it_

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin_  
_And my jeans may all be ripped_  
_I'm not perfect but I swear_  
_I'm perfect for you_

There Rachel stood in front of a microphone dressed in black pants with a white button down as she moved into the chorus that she knew would convey exactly how she felt about the beautiful woman that stood in front of her.

_And there's no guarantee_  
_That this'll be easy_  
_It's not a miracle you need_  
_Believe me_  
_Yeah I'm no angel_  
_I'm just me_  
_But I will love you endlessly_  
_Wings aren't what you need_  
_You need me_

It took the Latina a second but eventually she realized that Blaine and Puck were also present behind Rachel serving as the singer's acoustic band. The sight made her smile; it had been a while since they had managed to get the whole group back together.

_There's a house on the hill_  
_With a view of the town_  
_And I know how you adore it_  
_So I'll work everyday_  
_Through the sun and the rain_  
_Until I can afford it_

_Yeah your friends might think I'm crazy_  
_But they can only see_  
_I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you_

_And there's no guarantee_  
_That this'll be easy_  
_It's not a miracle you need_  
_Believe me_  
_Yeah I'm no angel_  
_I'm just me_  
_But I will love you endlessly_  
_Wings aren't what you need_  
_You need me_

The former Glee club all joined in on vocals as the song neared its end, smiling at the pure loved that shined from both of their friend's eyes.

_(You need me, I know you need me,_  
_You need me, I know you need me)_

_Ink may stain my skin_  
_And my jeans may all be ripped_  
_I'm not perfect but I swear_  
_I'm perfect for you_

_And there's no guarantee_  
_That this'll be easy (this'll be easy)_  
_It's not a miracle you need_  
_Believe me (don't you believe me)_  
_Yeah I'm no angel_  
_I'm just me_  
_But I will love you endlessly_  
_Wings aren't what you need_  
_You need me (You know You need me)_

_There's a shop down the street_  
_Where they sell plastic rings_  
_For a quarter a piece I swear it_  
_Yeah I know that it's cheap_  
_Not like gold in your dreams_  
_But I hope that_  
_You'll still wear it_

By the time the song had come to an end the entire park had stopped to watch what was happening and Santana found herself standing in front of her girlfriend.

"Hi," Rachel whispered through a small chuckle.

"Hi."

"I um… how was your day?" Rachel asked nervously.

The Latina smiled at the direction of their conversation. Only her girlfriend would think to ask such a question after serenading her in front hundreds of people. "It was… amazing. Yours?"

"I'm not sure yet. It kind of depends."

"On?"

On queue Rachel dropped down on to one knee in front the Latina and pulled a ring box from her pocket. "On how you answer this next question" Rachel flicked open the box and allowed her girlfriend to look at the elegant ring she had picked out "… I love you Santana; I love you for so many reasons that it would take a lifetime and more for me to be able to list them out for you… so here I am asking you to allow me that life time and more to tell you all the reasons to love, and to show you all the different ways I can love you… Santana Diabla Lopez, will you marry me?"

Santana's not sure when exactly she had started crying, but quite honestly she could of cared less as she nodded franticly, her emotions running too high for her to be able to speak.

"Yes?" Rachel repeated her mind processing the Latina's response. "You'll marry me?"

"I'll marry you." Santana answered.

Rachel stood with a huge smile plastered on her face as she slid the ring on her fiancé's finger before pulled her into a bruising kiss that literally leaked with passion. Both women were completely oblivious to the cheering the sounded around as they continued soak up as much of the other as they could.

* * *

**SONG: Endlessly by The Cab**

**Was it okay? Did it meet the majority of your standards?**

**I'm not sure how I'll deal with the wedding, it may be just a flashback or perhaps it'll get it's own chapter, what do you guys think?**

**I hope you liked what I did with Quinn, the only reason people said no to her coming back was because they didn't want any drama, this was drama free so I figured it was okay.**

**Drop me some reviews and tell me what you think.**

**PS: Check out my author page tomorrow night aro**und 8 about updates and such.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't have much to say in this top one. I guess just read the bottom one.**

* * *

"So," Rachel began, placing a kiss to the side of her wife's head as they lied in bed. She loved the way that sounded even if she only thought it, _wife_; Santana Lopez was her wife, and it was perfect. "Was it everything you ever wanted?" the brunette asked intertwining her fingers with Santana's.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Santana teased. "You were the one who had your wedding planned out since you were a little girl."

"This is true," Rachel agreed with an infectious wife.

"Seriously though Rach, was it everything you wanted. I know you like to act like the more _'macho'_ one in our relationship sometimes, but I know you're still the girly girl I fell in love with."

The brunette blushed a little bit. "I loved it San," Rachel caressed the side of the Latina's face before pulling her in for a deep kiss as she moved to straddle the taller girl. "Did you?"

"I got to walk down the aisle towards you, I couldn't ask for a more perfect wedding," she admitted before reconnecting their lips. "Now if I recall," she began placing no so innocent kisses along Rachel's jaw. "When on a honeymoon..."

"Mm-hm."

"One is supposed, to be how to put this delicately," the Latina bucked her lips against Rachel's hardening member. The two had dressed down to their underwear upon entering their hotel room in Italy, it had been a long trip and more than anything the two wanted to sleep.

"Make love," Rachel finished for the girl before flipping them over so that Santana was on top.

"Yes, well I suppose that's more delicate than fucking like rabbits." Santana chuckled at the look of amusement on Rachel's face before brushing her lips against plump pink ones. "I can't believe you've made me wait five months before we could have sex." As they spoke Santana slowly rotated her hips against Rachel's boxers. "How did you even go that long when we've been having sex since junior year?"

"A lot of masturbation." Rachel admitted her hands finding their way to Santana's neck to pull her closer.

"Really?" Santana pulled back a little with a smirk. "What were you thinking about while you jacked yourself off baby?"

"You," Rachel grunted and bucked her hips.

"Did you say my name Rachel." She husked against the tan girl's ear before sucking on her ear.

"Fuck," Rachel groaned her hips continuously bucking against her wife's. "Every time baby."

"Did you come with my name on your tongue ? Santana forced back the moan at the back of her throat as she matched Rachel's hip movements. "Did you picture me covered in your come every time you closed your eyes? The way it covers my breast and stomach, did you picture marking me as yours Rachel."

"Oh God! Shit San, I need you baby please."

"Of course you do," Rachel felt Santana smiled against her skin as she started placing open mouthed kisses against her body, igniting a fire each place her lips touched. Santana rid Rachel of her lose wife beater and attached talented lips against the girls hard nipple. Her tongue ravished the peak moving occasionally so teeth could nip at it. Underneath Rachel wrapped her fingers in long raven hair urging the girl to continue as she moaned, and her hips bucked. The Latina released the first nipple with a pop before moving to the second to continue her ministrations. Once she thought her work satisfactory if not exceeding she continued her kisses down Rachel's toned body, stopping to occasionally leave a bruise that would mark the shorter girl as her own, not that the ring on the actresses finger hadn't already done that. Santana stopped and smirked when she reached the waistband of her wife's boxers.

"Baby," Rachel whined when the Latina just continued to look at her hard on though her boxers. "Stop teasing."

"Demanding aren't we," the taller girl teased before slowly dragging Rachel's boxer's over her hard on and down her legs until the brunette was able to kick them off and across the room. "Fuck Rachel, look at how hard you are." Santana flicked her tongue over the slit of her wife's cock where it was oozing precome.

"Oh fuck, San!" Rachel though her head back against the pillow. Santana smiled before taking Rachel into her mouth, "Oh fucking shit!" Rachel groaned half yelled when she felt her shaft surrounded by the warmth of Santana's mouth. "So good." The Latina leisurely began bobbing her head up and down as one of her hands found its way to Rachel's balls and began massaging them gently. Rachel tried not to buck her hips so that she didn't end up choking her wife but it was hopeless the girl's mouth was fucking magic. "Fuck San," Rachel forced her eyes opened and got up on elbows only to fall back down on that mattress at the sight of her wife sucking on her cock. "You look so hot right now baby, god your mouth is so fucking talented."

When Santana gave a particular hard suck on the top of Rachel's head the brunette felt herself let go as she shot rope after rope down her wife's throat. Her hand tangled in dark locks as she resisted the urge to push her wife's head down and even more. Santana greedily sucked every last drop of Rachel's cum before releasing her wife's still hard cock with a pop and climbing up her body till she was lying directly on top of her her soaked center rubbing against Rachel's. "Fuck Rachel, do you have any idea how wet I get sucking your cock." Santana molded her lips against Rachel, moaning when she felt the girl's hand traveling south her finger's pushing away black lace underwear as she slid a single finger between her wife's folds.

Rachel smiled against Santana's lips when the girl's breath hitched as she pushed the single digit into her entrance. "Feels like someone's read for me." Rachel's voice was low and husky sending chills all throughout her wife's body. The Latina knew this side of Rachel, it was her possessive side, it didn't come out often, but when it did, oh did Santana love it. She usually spent the next day in bed trying to recuperate from the night's previous activities; she was also always a bit sore. Slowly the brunette pulled out of Santana only to reenter her at the same pace.

"Baby," Santana whined canting her hips up. "I need more."

Rachel smiled and leaned in against Santana's neck so that her lips were right against her ear, "Whatever you want," she agreed before nipping the girl's earlobe and adding in a two more fingers and increasing her pace.

"Oh god Rach," Santana moaned out her hands moving to grip Rachel's shoulders. "Fuck, so good baby… Harder Rae."

Rachel not being one to deny her wife, damn that still sounded amazing, of anything thrusted her fingers harder into Santana's tight channel. "You feel so good around my fingers San," the brunette whispered against her wife's ear. "I can't wait to feel your tight pussy around my cock milking it for all it's worth.

"Fucking shit Rach, don't stop baby."

"I'm going to fuck you like crazy Tana, I'm going to mark you for everyone to see."

"Oh god yes! So close!"

"So that when they see all my marks covering your body, they know," Rachel emphasized her point by latching her teeth on to the skin just below Santana's ear and with a particular hard thrust. "They know, your ring isn't just something you wear out of habit or because you feel required to but because you want to. Fucking mine." Rachel ground out pushing harder into the girl and sending her over edge.

"Ohfuckinghshit!" Santana's nails dug into the brunette's shoulders as she pulled her closer. Rachel couldn't help the moan that escaped when she felt Santana's walls squeeze her fingers; she couldn't wait to feel Santana around her cock. "Fuck Rachel," the Latina breathed out once she came down from her high only to feel herself being turned over and Rachel straddling her ass. "Baby?" Rachel rocked her member against the tan ass beneath her as hands traveled up her wife's toned backside.

"So beautiful," the brunette whispered mostly to herself though Santana still heard. "Do you," pink lips traveled up Santana back. "Have any idea," she hips continued to rocks slowly against plump ass cheeks. "How badly I want you." she bit just where Santana's back met her neck.

"Then take me Rachel, fuck this pussy so badly that no one else could ever make me come like you do! Mark me for everyone to see." Santana knew exactly what her words were doing to her wife and she loved it. "Remind me who I belong to- OH FUCK!" Rachel slammed her member into her wife's tight pussy without warning.

"I'm going to fuck so hard baby, you'll feel me for days," Rachel grabbed hold of Santana's hips and slowly but roughly thrusted into her tight channel. "Fuck Tana, how the fuck are you still so tight!"

"Oh God Rachel, faster baby please go faster!" the Latina whined from beneath her wife, she knew if the girl just picked up the pace she'd be over the edge in no time.

"Fuck no!" Rachel ground out as the palm of her hand connected with Santana's right ass cheek.

"Oh fuck yes baby! Shit! Again!"

"Yeah you like that don't you!" _Smack._ "You like it when I get rough don't you Tana!" _Smack._ On their own accord Rachel's hips sped up their pace so that she was no ramming into the Latina uncontrollably.

"Ohmygodyes don't stop Rach! DON'T STOP!"

"Grip the mattress!" Rachel grunted out, her eyes now focused on the way her cock entered her wife and slid out glistening from their mixed arousal.

"What?" Santana asked her mind in a haze due to the increasing pleasure she felt.

_Smack_, "GRIP THE FUCKING MATRESS!" Santana's arms reached up and her hand gripped the edge of the mattress. The brunette laid herself over the raven haired beauty's back side so that her hands were placed by the Latina's shoulder and was holding her up. The new position equaled a new angle which was just enough to send Santana into pure bliss as a white heat fell over her.

"Fucking shit! RAAAAAAAAACHEL!" Rachel stopped her thrusting when she felt Santana's walls clench around her member. Just as Santana was coming down Rachel slowly started to thrust again, building the Latina up to another orgasm. "Fuck yes Rach, don't stop baby."

"You feel so good around me San, but fuck. I need to see you," Swiftly the brunette pulled out of her wife and turned her so that she was on her back before pushing back into her. "Fuck you're so sexy when you come, you know that." The shorter girl leaned down to capture a nipple between her teeth while her hand moved up to roughly massage the Latina's left breast.

Santana let out a long moan as her hips rotated against Rachel's own hips. "Oh God!" the Latina moaned her legs wrapping around Rachel in order to pull her closer.

Rachel released the dark nipple with a pop when she felt Santana's wall clenching her cock. Slowly she kissed up the Latina's chest, up her neck, stopping to mark her pulse before finally reaching her lips where the two shared a passionate kiss.

Santana pulled her lips away from Rachel's leaving the girl to kiss wherever skin was exposed (which was everywhere) "Rae- oh god I'm gonna- so close!"

Chocolate eyes locked with mocha when Santana felt Rachel's hand traveling down her body. Soon enough Rachel's fingers connected with the Latina's clit and quickly began to pinch and rub furiously at her wife's weak spot.

"Don't- stop- fuck- baby," Santana panted her body rocking with Rachel's causing the bed to squeak and the headboard to lightly tap the wall. Nails dug into Rachel's back and ran down the tan flesh, leaving red marks in their wake. With the right angle of her hips Rachel hit that special spot plunging Santana overboard. "HOLY SHIT FUCK YES RACHL DON'T STOP BABY- RIGHT THERE!" Rachel's teeth latched on to the girl neck as she plumbed into her orgasm. The sight of her wife coming was all it took for Rachel to come with Santana's name on her lips as she emptied herself in the always more than welcoming pussy.

The two rocked together at no particular pace until their aftershocks had died down. After a minute of just laying with one another Santana felt lips against her neck that were slowly making their way down her already sensitive body. "Mm Rach what are you doing?"

"I want to taste you." Santana's body responded to the words immediately, her body arching a bit as Rachel made her way down being sure to leave her marks wherever she deemed appropriate (which was just about everywhere).

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning once the two called it quits after hours of love making. They couldn't help themselves; it was just something about finally being married that sparked a whole new need to connect within them. The two were currently lying in bed, drifting in and out of consciousness as sleep tried desperately to pull them in.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked from her position as the little spoon.

"Mm- yeah. I'll be a little sore in the morning, but it's nothing I can't handle." Santana placed a reassuring kiss against Rachel's temple and pulled her closer.

"Sorry about that." The brunette apologized turning a bit red.

"It's fine. You know I love it when you get all possessive, although I can't help but ask what sparked it. I mean it's not like anyone was hitting on me or anything."

"I know," Rachel turned in her lover's arms so that she could meet her eyes, the only thing she was able to currently see in the state of darkness. "I just. I think it was the fact that you were finally mine-"

"Baby," the Latina interrupted as she gently guided the pad of her thumb over Rachel's cheek. "I've always been yours."

"No, I know," Rachel assured not wanting her wife to get the wrong impression. "And I've always been yours. There's just something about putting that ring on your finger and showing everyone that you're mine that sparked something in me… does that make sense?"

"Actually yeah," the Latina laughed a little bit. "I kind of feel the same way, maybe not sexually, but it does seem different now that we're married… gosh that sounds amazing. We're married," Santana hadn't really been give the time to gush over the fact that they had actually done it. They had gotten married, Rachel was officially Mrs. Lopez.

"Yeah, we are," Rachel leaned up to press a gentle kiss against her wife's lips. "You're my wife."

"And I'm yours."

The rest of the two weeks were spent just the same way with the two lovers making love to each other stopping only for food and the occasional tour around the country, eventually Rachel promised she and Santana would return so that they could explore, leaving much more time to sex.

* * *

"Tana!" Rachel called as she stepped into the loft she had been sharing with her wife for the past year. It had been a wedding gift to the Latina on Rachel's part. She hung her coat up on its hook before continuing inside. "Baby!"

"Hey!" Santana bounced out of their bedroom, smiling as she pressed a kiss against her wife's cheek.

"Uh-uh," Rachel pulled the Latina back in by her hips before pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Tongues instantly explored as the two pulled each other closer by shoulders and hips. "Much better," the brunette whispered against Santana's lips once they parted.

"Much better," the Latina agreed before pressing a quick kiss to her wife's lips and pulling away to make her way into their kitchen. "How was work?" the ex cheerio called over her shoulder as Rachel followed.

"It was good; Danny and I just went over some new roles. We're both ready to jump back into things."

"That's good," Santana agreed absent mindedly as she grabbed a juice box from the fridge (She couldn't help it, she had a week spot for juice boxes.)

"Whoa," Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her wife. "What's wrong Tana?"

"What?" the Latina forced out a chuckle but the brunette saw right through it. "I'm fine," she attempted to step out of Rachel's hold while setting down her juice.

"No you're not… hey," Rachel pulled santana out of the kitchen and into the living room so they could sit on the couch. "Talk to me baby. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"It's just," Santana started to play with her wife's fingers as she tried to say what had been on her mind for the past few weeks since Rachel talked about getting back into acting. (She had taken a little break after the honeymoon so she could spend time with her wife.) "What if you didn't get straight back into acting? Maybe take another year off?"

"Another year off? Tana sweetheart, is everything okay?" Rachel wrapped her arms around her the Latina and pulled her into her lap. "Why would I need to take another year off?"

"Because," the Latina shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you'd like to start a family," Santana's words continued to get softer and softer causing Rachel to lean closer and closer until her forehead was practically tucked against the ex cheerleaders neck.

"What?" Rachel snapped her head up. "You want to- to… you want to start a family?" Santana looked up to meet her wife's gaze only to find wide chocolate eyes staring directly at her. "With me? You want a family with me?"

Santana couldn't not roll her eyes at that, honestly, who else would she being have a family with. "Of course with you Rach," she lightly slapped the girl's arm. "Who else would I have a family with?"

"I know it's just- I… Yes!"

"What?" Santana gripped her wife's head forcing their eyes to lock.

"Yes baby!" just like that Rachel pressed her lips against the Latina's pulling her closer as they shared a passionate kiss "I want to start our family. I want to have a family with you." Rachel spoke between kisses. "I'll cancel tomorrow with Danny, and we can schedule an appointment with a clinic."

Anyone who looked in from the outside would have instantly heard a record player being scratched at Rachel's words and with the way Santana pulled back from her wife's lips.

"Clinic? Why would we need to go to a clinic? You already got tested after we started sleeping together."

"What?" Rachel asked clearly confused. "San what are you talking about?"

"Baby," Santana chuckled and rested her hand against her wife's cheek. "We already know that you're fertile. I'll stop taking my birth control and we'll just see where things go from there."

"Santana," the actresses drawled out, extracting her arms from around her wife's waist. "I'm, we- are you," deep breath. "How are you expecting us to have a baby?"

"What do you mean Rach? I can see the gears turning in your head right now, what are you thinking?"

"San, the clinic isn't for me to get tested. It was for us to find a donor. You know like a sperm bank deal."

"Rachel how does that even make sense in your mind? You have everything we need to have a baby, hints to me being on birth control even though I'm a lesbian. I mean you would think being a lesbian would be the sure fire way to avoid unwanted pregnancies yet here I am, on the pill."

"That- you- what… no. I… I can't get you pregnant Santana."

"What do you mean you can't get me pregnant? You told me the doctors said you could."

"No, yes, I can physically get you pregnant. I am capable of that, but I don't want to get you pregnant. I'm not willing to risk that."

"To risk what?" By this point Santana hand already climbed off Rachel's lap and was standing in front of the actress.

"To risk having a girl like me. I would never put anyone, much less my own children, what I went through willingly."

Santana could feel the tears filling in her eye at Rachel's words. Even though Rachel wasn't directly rejecting her the Latina couldn't help but feel that way. Her wife was refusing to have a family with her. "So you don't want to have a baby with me?" the Latina wiped angrily at her wet cheeks.

"What?" Rachel shot up from her spot on the couch. "No Tana, I want nothing more than to have a family with you, I just… I don't want to be the," the shorter girl searched for the correct word, "Biological father?"

"Oh my God!" Santana pushed passed her wife and ran towards their bedroom.

"Santana! Baby wait," Rachel chased after the girl only to be met by a white door as the Latina ran into the bathroom. "San! I'm sorry, I just I thought we were on the same page all this time." She called through the door.

"SAME PAGE!" Santana yelled throwing open the door, her face stained with tears that continued to flow. "How did you figure we were on the same page Rachel? When did you ever in our seven years of being together tell me you didn't want to have kids with me!" she pushed pass the girl and into their bedroom.

Rachel followed. "IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE KIDS WITH YOU! I do want to. I want nothing more, hell we can have a freaking army of kids if that's what you want, I just don't want to be the donor. I won't put a little girl through what I went through Santana."

"RACHEL WE DON'T LIVE IN FUCKING LIMA OHIO ANYMORE! She wouldn't have to hide; she wouldn't have to be ashamed like you were because she would have a mother who understands it-"

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT SANTANA! You didn't grow up with this. You aren't the one who had to go to school and stand up to pee while other girls sat, you didn't have to wear trunks when you went to the pool only to end up getting teased by the other kids! You are not the one who was pants at the pool when you were only six years old and then bluntly laughed at while being called a work of the devil! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT! BUT I DID, AND I REFUSE TO WILLINGLY SUBJECT ANY CHILD TO THAT!"

Santana sighed, attempting to dry the last of her tears as she plopped herself down on their bed.

"San," Rachel began sitting down beside her wife. She pulled darker tan hands into her own, placing a small kiss to each wrist. "I do want to have family with you, more than you know. I want to have mini yous running around with fiery tempers and exceptional cheering skills, I want that. I want that more than anything."

"Rachel," the Latina sighed out. "I- I get where you're coming from, I really do, but I've never pictured our children as any less of either of us. I always pictured a son with my raven hair, but your lighter brown eyes, and the utter most perfect complexion because of our combined tan skin. I know I'm probably expecting so much from something I don't know, and that yes we could possibly have a girl, and she may or may not have a penis. Hell we could have twins, or our kid could look solely like you or solely like me. There's no way for us to know for sure, but what's always been constant is that our kids were us, you and me, no one else."

"I-" Rachel released her wife's hands. "I can't do that Tana, as much as I want, as much as I want to make love to you and to fuck you like crazy all over the house until we have a baby, I just can't. I can't risk putting my little girl through the same thing I went through because no matter where we go someone is always going to use that part of her to bully her, or to make her feel like a freak, and she'll come running home more than once crying and begging us to get rid of it." Rachel wiped furiously at her silent tears before standing and placing a kiss to her wife's forehead.

Nothing was said between the two as Rachel gathered her keys and walked out of their loft leaving her wife fall into herself and cry.

* * *

"So," Quinn began as she pulled a pack of beer from her fridge, "Brittany ran out of here shouting something about Santana," the blonde handed her friend a bottle. "You show up ten minutes later with tears." Quinn cracked open her own beer and took a seat beside the disheveled brunette. "What happened?"

Rachel took a generous swing of her beer before looking over at her friend. "She wants to have a baby."

This information caused Quinn to choke a little on her beer, after a few coughs the blonde recomposed herself. "And you don't?" she asked not quite sure how talking about having a baby could lead them to where they are now.

"No, I do, shit Quinn; I want to have a baby with her more than anything."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She wants to have the baby with me," Quinn was about to interrupt in order to pose another question when Rachel continued. "As in, she wants me to be the acting sperm; she wants to go off her birth control."

"And I'm guessing you're against that because if you have a girl the chances of her having a penis are higher than if it was a donor?" Rachel only nodded. "Well," the blonde said looking at her bottle, "I think we're going to need something a lot stronger."

"Shh Sannie it's okay," Brittany whispered in her best friend's ear as she rocked the girl in her arms back and forth. "It's okay."

"She- jus- left," the Latina spoke through broken sobs. "She didn't even say anything- what if- she – doesn't want to have- a family anymore."

"Aww Sannie, Rachie's just scared." Brittany rotated her friend so that they were now face to face. "Rachel definitely wants to have a family with you, whether it's a donor or just adoption she wants one with you. And I know for a fact that Rachel would love to get you pregnant, she's just scared that if you have a girl she'll have just as a hard time growing up as she did."

"How do I show her it's okay?" Santana asked her mocha eyes staring into sparkling blue. "How do I show her its okay if we have a girl with the same condition?"

"Rach, let me ask you something." Quinn poured her friend another glass of whiskey before continuing. "If you did have girl, because keep in mind it is possible that you'll have a boy, but anyway if you did have a girl and she had the same condition as you would you love her any less?"

"Of course not Quinn that's ridiculous and hypocritical. I would love her no matter what?"

"And do you think Santana would love her any less if she had a penis."

"No," Rachel answered lowering her drink and head; she knew exactly where Quinn was going.

"So then what's the problem?"

Rachel looked up to meet hazels eyes, a few stray tears making their way down her cheek. "What if she comes home one day and blames me, or Santana has seen her baby girl cry so many times that she just can't take it anymore and blames me. Maybe one day she wished that she had never married me because then she wouldn't have to watch her daughter cry herself to sleep every night."

"Oh, Rach," Quinn pulled the tiny brunette against her chest allowing her to cry freely. "I know you, and I know that you want to have a baby with Santana. It's okay to be scared Rachel, but you and I both know that our entire family would fight like crazy to make sure that girl knows how much she's loved. Plus we live in New York possibly one of the most accepting places in the world. I think your daughter would be okay."

* * *

An hour later Quinn and Rachel were stepping inside the brunette's lost, both of them a little buzzed from their previous drinking. Rachel smiled dopily when she saw her wife huddled on the couch with Brittany.

Brittany turned her head when she heard the two girl come in. "You're drunk," she pointed out recognizing the signs of her girlfriend having had a few drinks.

"Actually, I'm buzzed… and horny. So we should go." The shorter blonde stuck out her hand to her girlfriend who happily nodded before placing a kiss to Santana's cheek and standing to take Quinn's hand.

"I'll call you tomorrow Sannie."

"Bye Britt," Santana waved a little.

"Bye Rachie."

"See ya Rach," the two blonde's said at the same time before Quinn dragged her girlfriend out of their friends' apartment.

"Bye guys," Rachel called after them. She took a deep breath before turning to face her wife. With the quick press of a button Norah Jones soon filled the apartment; Rachel sauntered over to the Latina and pulled her up from the couch and into her arms. Rachel's hands found their way to Santana's waist while the Latina's arms made their way around the brunette's neck. "I love you," Rachel whispered when the taller girl's head made its way to rest on her shoulder as they swayed slowly in the middle of their living room.

"I love you too Rae."

"I want to have a baby with you," Rachel whispered out after a minute of silence between the two. Santana pulled back to look into her wife's eyes. "I know that there's a possibility we have a girl, and I know that if we do the chances of her having penis are higher, but I also know that she would always have a family that loves her, and that we live in a city that's more accepting than most. So… Tana, I want us to have a baby."

"Rachel are you sure? I don't-" Santana was silenced by lips against her own.

Rachel pulled her wife closer her hands snaking underneath the t-shirt she was wearing allowing her finger's to dance across tan skin as she pulled the Latina's closer in order to deepen the kiss. "I want a family with you," the actress whispered against soft lips.

"I want a family with you too."

"Good," Rachel slowly lifted her wife's shirt over her head. "I think we should get started then, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Santana agreed her hands making quick with Rachel's belt as the girl pulled her in for a bruising kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to add a flash back of the wedding in this one but it just kind of got a away from me so yeah...**

**So what do you guys think? Will they have a boy or girl, and if it's a girl will she have the same condition as Rachel?**

**I'll try to put the wedding in the next chapter, and on the topic of the wedding do you think Rachel wore a dress? I'm trying to decide.**


End file.
